FlashBack
by Zorelie
Summary: Une successions de moments de ma vie qui m'ont conduit à ce moment. Aujourd'hui , FIN !
1. Chapter 1

"Il faut laisser du temps au temps" Jack Lang, 1982.

Si on m'avait dit , il y a une vingtaine d'années, qu'aujourd'hui, je serais là, dans cette salle d'attente... Si on m'avait dit, il y a une vingtaine d'années, pourquoi j'étais là, dans cette salle d'attente, j'aurais trouvé ça absurde.

_Flash-back._

**"Ziva, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

**-Ray...**

**-Non, ne dis rien, réfléchis. Prends ton temps."**

_Fin du Flash-back_

J'avais réfléchi. J'ai choisi ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Théoriquement mieux pour moi. Alors, j'ai dit oui à Ray. Il était heureux, je croyais l'être.

Mais mon mariage a dû battre un record. 2 mois. En fait, il avait pris fin dès le jour où je l'avais annoncé à Tony. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier...

_Flash-back_

Gibbs et McGee étaient au bureau du geek.

Il m'observait. Il était assis à son bureau et me fixait. Alors, je prenais soin de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui.

**"Un problème, Zeevah ? **

**-Non" J'avais sans doute répondu un peu trop vite. **

**"On reprend, sans mensonge, cette fois. Alors, un problème, Ziva ?**

**-Non, pas de problème Tony. En fait, j'ai ... Je vais me marrier. "**

J'avais dit ça brusquement, comme pour enlever un pansement. Et en plus, j'avais dû sourire, pour l'image, pour ne pas montrer que lui dire et voir son visage se décomposer était la chose la plus dure que j'avais à faire dans ce mariage. Son visage était passé par l'incompréhension, le désespoir, puis , une fraction de seconde, la colère l'avait traversé, tout cela en un record de temps. Ensuite, un grand sourire, trop grand pour être vrai, avait occupé son visage. Il m'avait félicité, puis avait décroché son téléphone et était sorti dans les 5 minutes suivantes.

_Fin du flash-back _

Nous n'en avions pas reparlé, même le jour où il avait reçu l'invitation. Il n'avait pas changé. Pas extérieurement. Mais intérieurement, je voyais bien cette petite lueur dans ces yeux. Cette lueur qui n'avait rien, mais absolument rien de plaisant. Quelque chose était mort en lui. Mais on parlait jamais du mariage. Le jour de la cérémonie...

_Flash-back _

J'étais dans une robe de mariée. Elle était en tissus blancs et argentés, très imposante, trop imposante. Avant le passage à la mairie, j'étais dehors et je saluais les invités avec Ray. Quand Tony était venu me voir, avec son faux sourire, un beau smoking et un magnifique poignard gravé à mon nom . Je l'ai remercié en souriant, Ray aussi. Bizarrement, son sourire s'était presque évanoui quand il avait croisé le regard de Ray. Les autres invités attendaient, donc il céda sa place.

Quand on est entrés dans la mairie, je le cherchais. Gibbs, Abby, Palmer, Breena, McGee et Ducky étaient assis au 2e rang. Tony n'était pas là . Mon sourire avait perdu de son éclat . A la sortie, j'ai cherché sa voiture. Elle n'était pas là . Je me doutais pourquoi .

_Fin du flash-back_

On en a jamais reparlé. Mais j'évitais de mettre mon alliance devant lui, il faisait une drôle de tête quand il la voyait. J'avais plusieurs fois oublié de la remettre le soir, pour Ray. Par "plusieurs fois", j'entends 6 jours sur 7. Alors, Ray m'avait posé des questions, auxquelles j'avais répondu par "C'est pas pratique pour les tirs " ou par "Peur de la perdre" . Mais il avait remarqué des détails, comme quand il voyait Tony, il voyait la manière dont il me regarde, il voyait la manière qu'on a de se protéger l'un et l'autre, il voyait presque tous les signes de notre complicité, après tout, il était de la CIA. Alors, un jour, j'ai trouvé un formulaire de divorce signé sur la table.

_Flash-Back _

**"Je sais que ce n'est pas moi, le bon, Ziva. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien qu'avec Tony, vous êtes plus qu'amis . **

**-Tony est juste un ami. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous .**

**-Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais trompé , Ziva. Ne le nies pas, tu l'aimes plus qu'un simple ami."**

Alors, j'avais pris un stylo et signé le papier.

_Fin du flash-back_

Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fait ,ce soir-là . Je crois que j'étais allée boire. Le lendemain, je n'avais rien dit à personne . Je ne leur avais jamais rien dit, d'ailleurs. J'avais juste laissé traîner les papiers du divorce sur mon bureau, sachant très bien que Tony irait fouiner, qu'il le dirait à McGee et Abby, que Gibbs l'entendrait et qu'il irait le sous-entendre à Ducky, qui le dirait à Palmer. C'est exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé. Et Tony a été le seul à m'en parler. Il m'avait attirée derrière l'escalier.

_Flash-back _

**"Quoi ? **

**-Ca va ? **

**-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça , DiNozzo ?**

**-J'ai vu les papiers du divorce sur ton bureau."**

J'avais esquissé un pas pour m'en aller, mais il m'avait retenue , et m'avait juste murmuré

**"Je suis là si t'as besoin**

**-Pas besoin."**

_Fin du flash-back_

Il s'était inquiété un peu, au début. Puis , Il s'était rendu compte que ça ne m'avait pas perturbée. Alors, tout avait été comme avant. La routine, jusqu'à ce jour...

_Flash-back_

Tony se mit devant moi, marchant à l'envers.

**-Aller, Ziva. Tu sais très bien que..." **BOUM

Avec la force de l'explosion, j'avais été projetée à terre, à côté de Gibbs et Mc Gee.

Après avoir constaté qu'il n'était pas là , j'avais hurlé.

**"Tôôôny ! "**

Pas de réponse.


	2. Chapter 2

****"Tôôôny ! "****

Pas de réponse.

J'étais debout, et j'envoyais les décombres à l'autre bout de la pièce, en hurlant son prénom. Les secouristes étaient arrivés, avaient essayé de me soigner, je les avais envoyé pêtre. Je l'avais retrouvé, sous une table noircie effondrée. Il était un dans sale état, entaillé de partout, respirant à peine. Les secouristes s'étaient rués sur lui et l'avaient emmené à l'hôpital. Ensuite, ils m'avaient emmenée aussi pour vérifier si j'allais bien. Je ne sentais rien, mais j'avais vu mon reflet. Je saignais au coin gauche du front , mais c'est tout. Gibbs avait le poignet cassé , mais moins abîmé que le nez de McGee.

_Fin du flash-back_

On est tous retournés au bureau et on a coincé celui qui avait fait ça en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Une après-midi. A 17 heures, Abby et McGee étaient partis à l'hôpital. On ne savait même pas s'il était en vie. Moi, je préférais pas savoir. Gibbs ? Il avait sûrment déjà téléphoné pour avoir des nouvelles. Je suis allée chez Tony. J'ai liquidé sa réserve d'alcool et éteind mon portable.

Le lendemain, j'ai été au NCIS, comme d'habitude.

_Flash-back_

Gibbs et McGee étaient à leurs bureaux. McGee avait des cernes et ne semblait pas trop réactif. Gibbs avait un gobelet de café à la main et avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

Je m'installe comme d'habitude, tapant le mot de passe de mon PC. Alors, McGee et Gibbs m'ont regardé m'a demandé

**"Tu vas bien Ziva ?**

**-Oui, McGee . **

**-Tu as été le voir ?**

**-Non.**

**-Tu as appelé ?**

**-Non.**

**-Tu ne sais pas qu'il est...**

**-NON , je ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir.**

**-Ziva, il est en vie. " **Avait McGee avant de m'exposer la situation. Le coma dont il s'était sorti le matin-même, la commotion cérébrale qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie, le problème au foie à cause du bout de fer sur lequel il était tombé.

J'ai légèrement sourit, puis l'inquiétude avait pris place. Commotion, problème au foie = pas bon, surtout vu les antécédents médicaux de Tony. Gibbs nous avait renvoyés chez nous.

_Fin du flash-back_

Ca m'avait étonné, qu'il nous renvoie chez nous. Mais Gibbs n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, lui aussi avait été secoué par l'etat de Tony. Avoir perdu Kate était une chose. Perdre Tony, après tant d'années, en aurait été une autre. Mais bien sûr, Gibbs ne laissait rien paraître.

_Flash-back_

Je restais quelques instants en face de la porte vitrée . L'homme aux yeux verts allité regardait la télévision. Il avait des égratignures sur le visage et le haut de la tête bandé.

J'inspirai, m'avançai. Il m'a vue et a souri jusqu'aux oreilles.

**"Ah , Zeeva ! Je me demandais justement quand tu allais passer.**

**-Tu regardais la télé, Tony."** Je me suis assise et on a commencé à bavarder, de tout et de rien. Enfin, surtout de films en fait.

_Fin du flash-back_

Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, ses cicatrices avaient disparu, ses bandages avaient été enlevés et Tony s'exaspérait de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

Quand il avait repris le travail, j'ai sans doute été un peu trop protectice. Surtout la première fois qu'on avait été envoyés sur le terrain...

_Flash-back_

Tony était entré dans la petite maison après McGee et Gibbs. J'étais derrière lui, prête à sortir mon arme si besoin. Il y a eu un coup de vent, la porte a claqué. Alors, n'ayant pas identifié le bruit, j'ai sauté sur Tony, le plaquant à terre.

Le temps que je réalise qu'il n'y avait en fait aucun danger, il avait pris son plus grand sourire , me fixait droit dans les yeux et me disait

**"Un peu nerveuse , Zeevah ?**

**-La ferme"**

Je m'étais relevée en moins d'une fraction de seconde , me recoiffais et passais devant lui, la tête haute. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres et il me fixait, d'un air moqueur.

_Fin du flash-back_

Après plusieurs réactions de ce type, Tony m'avait coincée dans l'ascenceur, en tirant le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

_Flash-back_

"**Ziva, arrête.**

**-Arrêter quoi ?**

**-Arrête de t'inquiéter.**

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas.**

**-Oh si ! Sinon , tu n'aurais pas mis à terre l'homme de 70 ans qui m'a tapé dans le dos pour me demander un jeton de caddie ! Tu es juste trop fière pour l'avouer. Je vais bien. Tu vas bien, McGee va bien, tout le monde va bien ! **

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas.**

**-C'est dur, je sais , de pas s'inquiéter. Voire même impossible quand c'est à propos de certaines personnes. **

**-..."**

Il m'avait regardé dans les yeux, nos visages étaient à proches. On était à la limite qu'on avait souvent atteinte, jamais dépassée.

_PS : Vu que je suis nouvelle sur le site, j'ai pas encore bien compris comment répondait aux reviews sur la page du chapitre qui suit . Mais je réponds en privé._


	3. Chapter 3

On était à la limite qu'on avait souvent atteinte, jamais dépassée.

Jamais jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Nos lèvres se sont enfin rencontrées dans un mélange de passion et de tendresse. Le temps s'est figé, la terre s'est arrêtée de tourner.

Quand ce baiser a pris fin, j'ai gardé mon visage près du sien. Ses yeux dans les miens, il a souri, et m'a murmuré

**« Gibbs va nous tuer, tu le sais ? »**

J'ai ri légèrement.

**« Pas si il ne le sait pas . On va attendre un peu**

**-Ouais. On va attendre une bonne dizaine d'années qu'on soit mariés et qu'on ait six enfants pour lui dire. Il pourra pas protester. »**

J'ai souri . Toujours le même.

_Fin du flash-back_

On a caché notre secret comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Ce qui, en y réfléchissant, pouvait s'avérer vrai. Les soirées chez lui ou chez moi , le restaurant de temps en temps, les allusions au NCIS qui avaient souvent un double sens... C'était bien mais on voulait plus.

Lors de la période des fêtes, on s'était mis d'accord avec l'équipe : on passerait Thanksgiving et le nouvel an dans nos familles, mais on fêterait Noël ensemble. Moi , je n'avais pas envie d'aller voir mon père. Il serait , de toute façon, trop occupé à diriger le Mossad pour fêter quoi que ce soit. Puis, on passe ces moments-là avec ceux qu'on aime le plus. Alors, Tony m'avait invitée pour officialiser avec sa famille. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait quelqu'un avec lui. Il n'avait pas précisé qui. On est arrivés chez le père de Tony avec 3 heures de retard il avait conduit.

_Flash-back_

Ding-Dong

Tony me prit la main et me sourit, l'air confiant. Quand Anthony Senior ouvrit la porte, il embrassa Tony, puis remarqua nos mains. Il sourit, amusé, puis me fit la bise.

**« Ah, Ziva, c'est vous, ma belle-fille ! »**

Il nous fit entrer.

_Fin du flash-back_

Il y avait les cousins et les cousines de Tony, ses oncles et ses grand-parents. Ses origines italiennes se sont vérifiées, vu l'accent que sa famille avait . Ils se ressemblaient tous un peu. J'étais la seule à ne pas avoir les yeux verts. Ils m'ont acceptée très rapidement et j'ai trouvé là ma troisième famille.

Quand on est revenus, deux jours après, McGee nous a demandé comment s'était passé la fête. Tony avait dit qu'il avait revu sa famille et avait même raconté quelques anecdotes le mettant en valeur, en me remplaçant par une de conquête blonde à forte poitrine avec qui, selon lui, il serait depuis au moins deux semaines. Moi , j'avais prétendu que ma tante était venue chez moi .

La vie avait repris son cours.

A Noël, on était tous allés chez Abby. On avait mangé près d'un sapin noir décoré de blanc, sur lequel trônait majestueusement Burk l'hippopotame. Elle avait préparé un abondant et succulent repas, accompagné par un peu trop de vin, on avait dû dormir chez elle. Gibbs avait pris le canapé, Tony et McGee la chambre d'amis, Ducky était rentré chez lui, il avait été plus raisonnable, il avait donc ramené Palmer chez lui, et moi, j'avais dormi dans le cercueil deux places d'Abby avec elle. C'était assez troublant, je dois l'avouer.

Le lendemain midi, on était restés manger.

_Flash-back_

J'étais dans la cuisine, aux alentours de dix heures du matin, douchée, coiffée, habillée et je buvais un café. Abby se douchait, Gibbs buvait son café à côté de moi. McGee et Tony sont arrivés dans la cuisine. J'ai rit : McGee portait un leggings et un T-shirt noirs pleins de têtes de morts. Tony, lui, avait un jogging ample gris, et un T-shirt moulant rayé vert et rose . Ils étaient décoiffés et Tony avait la marque de l'oreiller qui lui barrait la joue droite.

**« Vous auriez au moins pu vous habiller ! **

**-Je ne vais pas descendre petit-déjeuner en chemise et pantalon à 300 dollars pièce, même pour toi, Zeevah. **

**-Hé, vous deux, tenez » **

C'était Abby. Elle venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine, les cheveux mouillés, avec deux jeans et deux pulls à la main.

**« J'avais prévu »** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire .

Tony et McGee montèrent se changer . Ce dernier est revenu dans la cuisine plus rapidement que Tony. Il avait un jean assez clair et un pull noir près du corps, il était coiffé et rasé. Tony, lui revint cinq minutes plus tard, un peu de gel dans les cheveux, pas comme d'habitude. Il était coiffé comme avant, les cheveux en bataille, rasé, dans un jean foncé et un pull beige ni ample ni moulant. Il prit un café, s'installa à côté de moi en souriant

**« C'est mieux ? »**

_Fin du flash-back_

C'était un Noël blanc, et cela ravivait dans les yeux de Tony et d'Abby une lueur encore plus enfantine que d'habitude.

_Flash-back_

**« Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi le fait qu'un truc blanc, froid et qui fond est si important le jour de Noël.**

**-Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? C'est de la neige. C'est magique, c'est comme, tiens, dans tous les films de Noël, il y a de la neige, comme Les Gremlins par exemple. T'as déjà vu les Gremlins ? Non , réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir la réponse, ça va me faire mal aux oreilles. Donc, je disais, la neige c'est magique. T'as jamais fait de bataille de boules de neige quand tu étais petite ? **

**-Non , quand il neigeait, on avait en général, le double de nos heures d'entraînement. Je détestais la neige.**

**-Jamais ! »** Abby en était presque choquée. Alors, elle monta dans sa chambre, ramena tous nos manteaux et décréta qu'un tour dehors s'imposait.

Tony et elle échangeaient un grand sourire . Ils mirent leurs manteaux plus rapidement que nous, et sortirent en courant. Quand McGee refermait la porte derrière moi, Gibbs ayant déclaré qu'il préférait nous regarder, ils nous assommèrent de boules de neige. Alors, on a joué comme des enfants dans le jardin d'Abby. McGee et moi faisions équipe , mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'on était beaucoup plus trempés que Tony et Abby. Alors, j'ai coursé Tony. Il m'a devancé, mais pas longtemps. Je lui ai sauté dessus , nous entraînant tous les deux sur le sol encore recouvert d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres de neige. On s'est roulés par terre, chacun essayant de dominer l'autre. Abby et McGee sont venus se mêler à la bagarre, si bien qu'on était tous détrempés des pieds à la tête. On avait tous de la neige dans les cheveux. On a décidé de prendre une photo . Gibbs a pris l'appareil d'Abby, et nous a immortalisés : Tony était entre Abby et moi. Elle venait de lui écraser une boule en plein visage, il avait de la neige partout. Moi, j'éclatais de rire, alors Tony avait pris une poignée de neige et me l'avait mise dans les cheveux. McGee souriait en regardant Abby.

Alors on est rentrés et on s'est séchés près du feu.

_Fin du flash-back_

Ce Noël, Gibbs a reçu une bouteille de whisky, un portefeuille en cuir marron avec les initiales sur la couverture : « T . Z. McG. A. D. J. » et des outils pour son bateau.

Abby a reçu une couverture pour dans son labo. Elle était brodée. « Abby, la meilleure de toutes.» , des nouvelles chaussures compensées, des chaussettes qui remontent jusqu'au genou et des élastiques pour ses couettes .

Tony a reçu quelques-un des rares films qu'il n'avait jamais vu, des lunettes de soleil et un livre «Apprendre l'Hébreu en moins d'1 an »

Moi, j'ai eu un couteau , un livre « La culture cinématographique pour les nuls », une boite de trombone de la part de McGee pour , je cite « avoir le plus de chances de tuer Tony avant la fin de l'année », et un sweat-shirt.

On était tous heureux. Mais, Tony voulait pouvoir s'afficher en public avec moi. Bon, je l'avoue, moi aussi j'en avais marre de le cacher.

J'ai passé le nouvel an en Israël, Tony en Italie avec sa famille maternelle.

Le temps passe trop vite, surtout quand on est heureux.

On se demandait quand et comment on pouvait le dire à l'équipe. Ça ferait 1 an en juin. On était au mois de mai, Abby et Ducky étaient avec McGee, Gibbs, Tony et moi dans l'open space. Tony fixait Gibbs, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

_Flash-back_

**«Un problème DiNozzo ? **

**-Ziva et moi sommes ensembles. Par ensembles, j'entends en couple. Mais on savait pas quand ni comment vous le dire. Alors, voilà. »**

Il y eut un moment de silence. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser Gibbs, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Ducky prit la parole

**« Et bien, on peut dire que tu nous a pris de court, Anthony. » **

Abby fut la seconde à réagir : elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en répétant **« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu. »**

McGee rigola.

**« Ah oui, et j'ai un chameau dans mon lit, aussi ! Toi et Ziva ! Ah, vous pouvez à peine rester 5 minutes dans la même pièce sans vous étriper ! »**

A ma mine sérieuse, il perdit son sourire, jeta un œil à Gibbs

**«Je, ah, je , toi, Tony …**

**-Eh ben, le bleu ? »**

Il nous adressa un sourire, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Gibbs, puis se rassit à son bureau.

Gibbs... Il n'avait pas bougé. Son regard faisait la navette entre Tony et moi . J'étais assise à mon bureau, Tony était debout, derrière le sien.

Gibbs quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

_Fin du flash-back_


	4. Chapter 4

On s'était échangés des regards inquiets. On pensait que Gibbs allait mettre une tape derrière la tête de Tony, qu'il allait se mettre en colère, mais on avait jamais pensé à ça.

Alors, Tony avait couru le rejoindre dans l'ascenseur. Il m'a expliqué ensuite ce qui s'était dit.

_Flash-back_

«** Gibbs , je …**

**-Tais toi.**

**-Mais...**

**-Si j'ai créé la règle numéro douze, c'est qu'il y a une raison, DiNozzo !**

**-Justement, Gibbs. J'aimerais la connaître.**

**-J'ai déjà fait cet erreur. Trop de complications. Aussi bien pendant qu'après. **

**-Après ?**

**-Quand tout est terminé !**

**-Ziva est la bonne, patron. Et tu sais que je sais que c'est la bonne. Tu sais qu'on peut le savoir. Tu l'as su, toi . Avec Shannon. Tu crois vraiment que c'est un coup de tête ? Je suis pas si stupide. On est pareils qu'avant. On sait faire la différence entre boulot et vie privée. On est ensemble depuis près d'un an Gibbs. Et même toi t'as rien vu. **

**-Bon.**

**-Bon ?**

**-Oui. Mais si jamais je vois un seul écart au NCIS... **»

_Fin du flash-back._

Il restait Abby. On avait pas pensé à elle non plus, on avait cru qu'elle se réjouirait pour nous, qu'elle sauterait partout.

Alors on a été la voir.

_Flash-back_

« **Abby ? Ça va ? Tu...**

**-Alors, vous êtes ensembles ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Oh Mon Dieu !**

**-Abby, pourquoi …**

**-Vous êtes ensembles et moi, moi j'ai rien vu du tout ! Rien. Paf , je me suis laissée avoir, comme une bleue !** »

On a ressenti un soulagement. On croyait que c'était pire que ça.

«** Alors, tu n'est pas fâchée contre nous ?**

**-Non, pourquoi je serais fâchée ?**

**- …**

**-Je me suis fait avoir, Tony ! J'ai rien vu ! Rien du tout ! **

**-Même Gibbs n'a rien vu , Abby , on a été des pros sur ce coup-là . **

**-Vous... Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?** »

On a échangé un regard avec Tony, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée.

«**Une semaine ? **» Tenta Abby .

Voyant nos regards, elle continua

«** Deux semaines ? Un mois ? Oh mon Dieu, un mois ! J'ai rien vu pendant un mois !**

**-Euh, Abby, en fait...**

**-Quoi ? Plus qu'un mois ? Dites -moi !**

**-Ca va faire un an le mois prochain, Abs.**

**-UN AN ! OH MON DIEU.** »

On s'éclipsa discrètement alors qu'Abby faisait les cent pas.

_Fin du_ _flash-back_

McGee ne s'en est pas remis tout de suite . Abby, une fois le choc passé, était aux anges. Gibbs faisait comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous. Au boulot, nous étions de simples amis qui avaient une entière confiance l'un en l'autre, même quand on se disputait en dehors du travail.

Sauf qu'un jour, Tony m'a demandée en mariage. Allez donc l'annoncer à un Gibbs anti-mariage déjà pas trop enthousiaste vis à vis de notre relation.

_Flash-back_

On était dans l'ascenseur, Tony, Gibbs et moi.

D'un coup, les lumières se sont éteintes et l'ascenseur était immobilisé.

«** Gibbs, c'est toi qui a arrêté l'ascenseur ?**

**-Non**. »

Alors, on avait compris. Panne d'ascenseur. On s'était assis par terre pendant que Gibbs essayait d'appuyer sur tous les boutons.

« **C'est pas la peine, patron. On est coincés. Tu te fatigues pour rien.**

**-DiNozzo a raison, Gibbs. Et croyez-moi, c'est pas que ça m'endanse d'être coincée ici avec lui.**

**-Que ça m'enchante, Ziva.**

**-Quoi ? Oh, C'est la même chose !** »

Gibbs sourit. Il savait qu'on se taquinait toujours autant.

Tony et moi avons échangé un regard. On pensait la même chose. Il faudrait bien lui dire un jour où l'autre, de toute manière.

«** Heu, Gibbs ? J'aurais quelque chose à dire. Ce n'est peut être pas le bon endroit, vu qu'il n'y a pas de témoins, ni d'endroit où s'échapper, mais bon.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu cherches à me dire, DiNozzo ?**

**-Ce qu'il cherche à dire c'est que... On va se marier. **»

J'ai fermé les yeux, comme lors d'un réflexe pour se protéger. Au lieu d'entendre hurler, j'ai entendu un grand éclat de rire. Quand sa crise de rire fut finie, il nous regarda et nous dit

« **Bonne chance** »

_Fin du flash-back._

Le mariage ne nous a pas changé . Ca a juste été un jour merveilleux, suivi de la plus courte que j'ai jamais vécue. Abby en demoiselle d'honneur était quelque chose à ne pas manquer. Et je crois que McGee, le témoin, était plus nerveux que Tony, qui riait en le voyant à bout. D'ailleurs, Tony et Abby lui avaient collé les mains sur la table pour l'occasion. Je revois encore l'air de défi qu'avaient mon père et Tony toute la journée. C'était à celui qui lançait le plus de piques à l'autre.

Je me souviens de la crise cardiaque que Tony avait manqué de peu quand son père m'avait mis une claque sur les fesses devant lui, et du slap monumental que Tony avait reçu de la part de Gibbs une fois sortis de la mairie.

Au travail, je suis toujours l'agent David. A la ville, je suis Ziva DiNozzo. Tony en est fier, et moi aussi, à vrai dire.

Rapidement, on a voulu avoir des enfants, alors on a fait construire une maison. On vivait toujours chez lui, en attendant.

_Flash-back_

« **Tony, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard.**

**-Hmmm**

**-Moi, j'y vais. **

**-Hmmmmt'aimemmmh**

**-Moi aussi .** »

Gibbs avait cru que, comme on était ensemble, Tony arriverait à l'heure. Raté. A l'heure où moi je partais, lui était encore au lit, le plus souvent. J'arrivais donc au NCIS à l'heure, comme d'habitude.

McGee m'interrogea

« **Pourquoi il est pas là ce matin ? Panne de réveil ? Bouchon ?**

**-Je crois qu'il va sûrement prétexter qu'une jolie fille l'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit... **

**-Ah, euh... **»

J'adorais mettre McGee mal à l'aise, sans en dire trop, bien sûr, mais je me laissais prendre au jeu assez souvent, comme Tony me l'avait appris.

A 11 heures, McGee a commencé à s'inquiéter, je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire. A midi et demi, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter et j'ai téléphoné. Même pas de sonnerie.

«** Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué **»

Alors, Gibbs, McGee et moi avons été dans notre appartement. Il n'était pas visible de la rue, mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une odeur ? Un pressentiment ?

J'ai couru. J'ai ouvert la porte. C'est comme si je fonctionnais en accéléré alors que les autres étaient au ralenti.

J'ai vu un corps étendu sur le ventre au milieu de la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

Incapable : Qui n'a pas les compétences requises.

Incapable : Qui n'est pas capable

Incapable : Personne n'ayant pas les compétences requises

Incapable : Personne qui n'a pas les compétences requises pour assurer une tâche ou une fonction.

Bouger, respirer, émettre un son, cligner des yeux, toussoter, crier, hurler, s'effondrer, se retenir, vomir, pleurer, le secouer, s'arracher les cheveux, appeler les secours, tout dévaster, se suicider.

J'en étais incapable, de toutes ces choses qu'un être normal aurait fait.

_Flash-back_

J'étais sur le seuil de la porte. J'aurais voulu être capable de faire toutes ces choses, bouger, respirer... Le monde tournait-il encore ? Les vaches étaient-elles devenues bleues ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne voyais rien. Je n'entendais pas les cris de Gibbs et McGee « NCIS »

Le temps . Il ne passait pas normalement. Il passait plus vite que jamais . Il se foutait de moi. Alors, je me suis ressaisie. J'ai vérifié. L'homme allongé dans mon salon avait les yeux marrons. Ouf. Où était Tony ?

Je parcourais la pièce des yeux. Ils s'étaient battus, le téléphone était en bouillie, comme la table basse, le canapé, deux fenêtres.

J'entendis un bruit. Alors, j'ai couru dans la salle de bains. Là, j'ai vu un homme de dos, et deux autres par terre. L'homme de dos se retourna .

« **Vous êtes en retard, les gars.** » Dit Tony , un sourire aux lèvres. « **Celui du salon est juste assommé, faut le menotter.** »

McGee le menotta .

« **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Ben, patron, j'allais partir, vers midi, et deux gars sont arrivés. Des cambrioleurs, ils sont mal tombés. Ils m'ont pas vu . Ils se sont séparés. Je me suis battu avec le premier, et l'autre est vite arrivé. Alors j'en ai assommé un avec le téléphone, et l'autre a continué de me chercher. Il est mort en tombant sur son propre couteau.**

**-Tu n'avais pas ton arme ? Et eux, ils n'étaient pas armés ?**

**-Mon arme n'était pas dans la pièce, elle est dans la chambre, dans mon tiroir. Eux, ils étaient pas des pros . Même pas armés, à part un couteau .**

**-Ok. J'appelle Ducky pour lui **» Dit Gibbs en désignant l'homme mort du doigt.

« **Toi, tu vas au NCIS, j'ai besoin de ta déposition. Ziva, vous allez avec lui, c'est chez vous, vous ne pouvez pas être sur cette affaire.** »

Je ne dis pas un mot, tournais les talons, me rendis jusqu'à ma voiture et conduis jusqu'au NCIS, suivie de Tony. Il se rendit directement dans la salle des interrogatoires. Je l'ai rejoint.

« **Zeevah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** »

Je le fixais.

« **Rien**

**-T'as pas dit un mot.** »

Il ne dit rien, mais il s'est approché, m'a prise dans ses bras et a déposé un rapide baiser sur ma tempe .

« **Ca va.** »

_Fin du flash-back_

Deux mois plus tard, on emménageait dans notre nouvelle maison, à deux pas de celle de Gibbs.

Quand je suis tombée enceinte, on l'a tout de suite dit à l'équipe. Enfin, Tony l'a hurlé dès qu'il a passé les portes de l'ascenseur.

Après ça, il y avait eu les échographies où il avait failli tomber dans les pomme plus d'une fois, surtout lorsque le médecin a annoncé que c'étaient DEUX garçons. Il y avait les moments où Tony se moquait de moi, parce que je ne voyais plus mes orteils ou ceux où il râlait parce que il retrouvait des piments de Cayenne dans sa nourriture, suite à une de mes envies soudaines.

Lors du 6e mois, j'avais passé une échographie.

_Flash-back_

« **Mme DiNozzo, vos jumeaux vont bien, mais il faudra vous ménager de plus en plus dorénavant .**

**-Mais la maison est déjà propre, docteur.** »

Tony sourit.

« **Il veut dire qu'il faut te reposer, Zeevah.** »

Je grimaçais . Il rit et je lui assénais un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_Fin du Flash-back._

Il y avait eu l'accouchement. On avait choisi chacun un prénom. Tony avait choisi David pour le premier, et moi j'avais choisi Enzo pour le plus jeune.

Je n'avais pas eu le droit de recevoir de visites, parce que , selon le médecin, j'étais trop fatiguée. Tony avait donc du présenter Enzo Jethro DiNozzo et David Timothee DiNozzo seul à l'équipe. Quand ils sont sortis de l'hôpital, ils avaient ouvert les yeux. Ils étaient verts, la réplique exacte de ceux de leurs pères. Abby , Tim et surtout Tony en étaient complètement gagas. Gibbs aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas autant que les autres.

Tony et Tim étaient les deux seuls à ne pas savoir reconnaître David de Enzo. Enfin, il fallait un certain temps à Tony, mais il les reconnaissait toujours... au bout d'un moment. En revanche, Tim était complètement perdu . Les jumeaux n'avaient techniquement pas le droit de venir au NCIS pendant nos heures de travail . Une nouvelle règle de Gibbs.

_Flash-back_

Tony arrivait dans le labo, poussant les jumeaux dans leur poussette.

« **Abby ! Éteins la musique s'il te plaît !** » Elle coupa le son .

« **Mais c'est mes deux petits chéris ! C'est papy Gibbs qui ne va pas être content si il vous voit là . Alors, où est la maman ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?**

**-Maman est encore à l'hôpital, elle sort cette après-midi. Et on a pas encore trouvé de nounou. Et...** »

Abby avait déjà pris un bébé dans les bras.

«** Alors, qui est qui ?**

**-Euh...**

**-Tony ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas reconnaître tes fils !**

**-Mais, Abby, ils n'ont pas un poil de différent l'un de l'autre ! Attend, laisse moi trente secondes, je vais te le dire.** »

Il scruta les deux visages identiques.

« **Lui, c'est Enzo.**

**-Sûr ?**

**-Certain**. »

Un sourire fier sur ses lèvres, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez … avec le patron.

Gibbs jeta un œil à la poussette. Il sourit.

« **DiNozzo.**

**-Oui, patron ?**

**-Cite moi une seule de mes règles que tu n'a jamais enfreinte .**

**-Règle n°13, patron. Les règles sont faites pour êtres enfreintes**. »

Gibbs s'avança vers lui , lui frappa l'arrière de la tête et se dirigea vers la poussette. Il prit Enzo dans ses bras.

_Fin du flash-back_

Au fil des mois, une routine s'était installée.

Sauf que...


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre court, sans grand intérêt. Mais bon, on va quand même pas être trop sadique, après tout, c'est Noël :)_

Sauf que …

_Flash-back_

Je sortis du cabinet médical dans les nuages. Qu'allait-il arriver, maintenant ?

Je ne rentrais pas tout de suite au NCIS . J'ai marché. Je ne savais pas comment réagir . Comment il allait réagir.

Cela faisait deux heures, maintenant que je marchais. Mon portable vibra.

« **T'es où ? Ça va ?** »

Je le rangeais sans répondre. Cinq minutes plus tard, il re-vibra.

« **Ziva, qu'est ce qu'a dit le médecin ?** »

Toujours pas envie de répondre.

«** Ziva, si tu ne répond pas je trace ton portable et je viens te chercher.** »

Je soupirais.

«** C'est bon, j'arrive. **»

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit . Il tourna la tête vers les portes qui s'ouvraient et me vit les franchir.

« **Pourquoi t'a mis si longtemps ?** »

Je le regardais, l'air désolée. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux.

« **Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Dis-moi.**

**-Pas ici .** »

Il se leva, sous les regards de Gibbs et McGee. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans les toilettes des hommes.

Il me fixa et fronça les sourcils .

«** Alors ?** »

Dix secondes passèrent . Je le regardais dans les yeux.

« J**e suis enceinte.** »

Il me regarda, soupira, sourit, éclata de rire puis m'embrassa.

« **Alors tu n'as rien ?** »

Je souris à mon tour et fit « non » de la tête.

« **Tu m'as fait peur **» Murmura t'il à mon oreille en m'enlaçant. «** J'espère que ce sera une fille **».

_Fin du flash-back_

A tout juste un an, David et Enzo trouvaient déjà le moyen d'imiter leur père et de me faire enrager, ce qui faisait sourire Tony .

L'arrivée de Jessie n'a rien changé. Cette magnifique petite fille aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux aussi bruns que les miens était adorée par tous, et par ses frères les premiers. Ils insistaient pour venir l'endormir avec Tony ou moi. Ils lui fredonnaient une berceuse qu'ils avaient inventé.

Les mois passaient. Nous cachions nos enfants le plus possible aux terroristes et aux autres criminels, pour limiter les risques.

A deux ans , les jumeaux étaient inscrits à des cours d'arts martiaux. Ils voulaient faire « comme maman » Ils m'avaient déjà vu mettre Tony par terre plus d'une fois.

_Flash-back_

J'étais dans la cuisine, coupant des tomates alors que les garçons jouaient près de la porte . Tony se glissa derrière moi, me prit par les hanches et me déposa un baiser dans le cou.

« **Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?**

**-Des tomates farcies. Gibbs vient manger.**

**-Oh. J'avais prévu autre chose pour toi ce soir. Tu sais...** »

J'avais posé mon couteau, et j'ai fait tomber Tony d'un mouvement de la jambe, l'accompagnant à terre. Nos visages à quelques millimètres, je murmurais :

« **Si tu oses faire encore une seule allusion devant tes gosses, je te jure que tu ne prévoiras rien du tout pendant trois mois.** »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, sourit, se releva et dit

«** Tu tiendrais pas. **»

Il tourna les talons. Je m'avançais, l'idée de le remettre à terre me traversa l'esprit. Puis, je voulus le frapper à l'arrière de la tête. Je levai une main, puis il se retourna et me prit le bras.

«** Trop prévisible, chérie. **»

_Fin du flash-back_

David et Enzo sont entrés à l'école à trois ans. Ils donnaient du fil à retordre à l'institutrice. Elle n'arrivait pas à les différencier, et ils le savaient. Ils en jouaient .

Tony ou moi allions les chercher après l'école et ils venaient parfois au NCIS. Ils aimaient venir au Navy Yard : ils embêtaient un peu McGee en débranchant ses ordinateurs ou en se glissant sous son bureau, ils allaient voir Abby qui leur montrait toujours un nouveau truc chimique, comme faire réagir deux produits et surtout, elle leur confiait Bert. Ils allaient à la morgue (bien qu'ils n'aient pas le droit) écouter Ducky raconter ses histoires, suivre Gibbs partout où il allait...

Jessie a suivi l'exemple de ses frères et a commencé à prendre des cours d'arts martiaux au même Elle était très douée et suivait le même cours qu'eux. Avec Tony, on avait alors deux heures pour nous le mercredi et le samedi.

_Flash-back_

«**A toute à l'heure maman ! **

**-A tout à l'heure. **»

Je démarrais la voiture une fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bâtimnt. Devant la maison , j'ai vu la voiture de McGee. Il venait d'arriver, il était même pas encore descendu . Je suis passée devant, j'ai ouvert la porte, posé mes clefs, mon blouson, McGee n'a pas dit un mot. On est arrivés dans le salon.

Tony était sur le canapé, nu, un coussin recouvrant son entre jambes, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui mourut bien vite quand il vit McGee. J'ai éclaté de rire, bien vite suivi par l'agent du NCIS/Ecrivain .

_Fin du flash-back_

Tout était parfait. TROP parfait. Ce qui , évidemment, ne pouvait pas durer.


	7. Chapter 7

Grâce à Gwentsi, j'ai enfin trouvé la barre de séparation ! Même si ce chapitre est constitué d'un seul flash-back ^^.

Merci à vous pour les reviews qui me motivent à écrire. Bon voilà la suite …

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

**« Maman, on est où ? »**

Je ne me rappelais même plus comment j'étais arrivée, avec Enzo, David et Jessie , dans cette pièce sombre.

**« Maman ? **

**-Je … Je sais pas. Papa et Gibbs vont venir nous chercher, ne vous inquiétez pas . »**

Par ces paroles, j'essayais de me convaincre en même temps qu'eux.

Je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là. Je venais de me réveiller. Comment j'étais arrivée ici? Je me suis couchée , Tony était au Navy Yard, il passait au détecteur de mensonges. Je me suis endormie et … Réveillée dans cet endroit.

Où était-ce, cet endroit ? Une pièce sombre. Pas de fenêtres, les murs avaient l'air d'être en pierre. Le sol, en pierre aussi avait des trous dans lesquels il y avait un peu d'eau. Une ampoule ne suffisait pas à éclairer la pièce. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas d'arme. Rien que mon pyjama. Mon t-shirt gris NCIS, le jogging gris et ample qui va avec. Pas de couteau. J'ai frappé dans le mur, puis je m'y suis adossée, en glissant, pour finir par m'asseoir.

**« Ils vont venir. »**

Je m'étais laissée piégée. Et ça me mettait dans une rage folle. L'ancienne Ziva ne se serait jamais laissée piéger enlever, elle aurait entendu le moindre bruit de pas. Mais les nuits plus courtes les unes que les les autres, que ce soit à cause des enfants... ou de Tony, ont alourdi mon sommeil.

J'étais certaine qu'ils viendraient nous chercher. Tony était capable de déplacer des montagnes pour moi et les enfants. Et, il avait déjà été jusqu'en Somalie... Et là , on était... On était où ?

J'analysais le peu de signes que j'avais. Il y avait de l'eau, il faisait froid. On était en automne, alors c'était normal.

Je ne savais rien. Mes enfants me regardaient. Ils n'avaient pas peur. Ils savaient que l'équipe était très douée pour retrouver les gens.

Moi ? Je n'avais pas peur non plus. Si les agresseurs voulaient nous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait. S'ils voulaient nous torturer, je les tuerais.

Mais qui étaient-ils ? Je soupirai. Jessie vint s'asseoir à ma droite et posa sa tête contre mon bras. Elle bailla. Elle avait deux ans, ses frères trois. Ils avaient besoin de dormir. Je fis signe aux deux autres de venir. Enzo se cala contre mon bras gauche, David ne savait pas où se mettre.

**« Jessie, va sur maman »**

La petite s'installa sur mes jambes, laissant sa place à son frère.

Il commença à fredonner la berceuse qu'ils avaient inventé, mais bientôt les trois dormaient.

Je scrutais leur visages. David et Enzo ressemblaient tellement à Tony. La seule chose qu'ils avaient hérité de moi était ma couleur de cheveux. Jessie, elle, avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, comme les miens, avait les mêmes yeux que moi, le même nez, enfin, on voyait bien que c'était MA fille.

Je murmurai

**« Tony, viens vite . »**

Les heures passaient . Je somnolais. Les enfants se sont réveillés. Ils avaient faim. Ils m'ont demandé de leur raconter des histoires.

**« Je ne connais pas d'histoire, moi.**

**-Papa il en connaît plein ! »**

Je n'aurais jamais deviné que Tony savait aussi bien s'occuper d'enfants. Il jouait avec, il leur racontait des histoires, il m'embêtait juste devant eux pour leur « montrer ». Quand ils ne voulaient pas faire quelque chose, il avait toujours une astuce pour leur faire faire sans se fâcher.

**« Maman, c'est quand que papa vient nous serser ? Z'ai froid et faim.**

**-Je sais pas, Jessie. Bientôt. »**

J'avais perdu la notion du temps. On était de plus en plus faibles, ils ne nous donnaient pas à manger. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité. Les petits commençaient à avoir peur. Et moi aussi. J'étais perdue, je devenais presque folle. Mais il m'en fallait plus que ça. Je tapais dans le mur pendant de longs moments, espérant faire un trou, entr' apercevoir un peu l'air extérieur. Mais , par où on était passé, pour entrer, tiens donc ?

Pas une porte, pas une fenêtre ni une trappe. Il devait y avoir un endroit où les pierres étaient amovibles.

J'inspectais les murs. A un endroit , du ciment frais avait été étalé. Ils avaient rebouché l'entrée. Comment j'allais faire ? Il fallait que je me sorte de là. Que je nous sorte de là.

L'eau des crevasses du sol avait été bue , mais je n'avais rien pour apaiser la faim. Mes pensées se tournaient vers Tony. Que faisait-il ? Et Gibbs ? J'avais l'impression d'être là depuis des semaines, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas possible.

Je repensais à la Somalie . Je revoyais le visage de Tony quand Saleem m'a enlevé le sac de la tête. Je voyais la rage qu'il avait , de savoir que j'avais été... Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser. Trouver autre chose pour s'occuper. Faire du sport ? Certainement pas. Jouer avec les enfants ? Je n'avais certainement pas la tête à ça. Dormir . Rattraper mon sommeil en retard ? Je n'y serais pas arrivé.

Jessie pleurait. Ses deux frères lui faisaient un câlin pour la rassurer.

**« Ze veux papa ! »**

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Les garçons essayaient de cacher leur peur. A trois ans , ils se comportaient mieux que certains adultes. Je m'accroupis et écartais mes bras, où ils vinrent se loger.

Au moins, si Tony et Gibbs n'arrivaient pas à temps, j'aurais été heureuse l'espace de quelques années.


	8. Chapter 8

Pour éviter toute complication trop grave au crises d'AIPM , voilà la suite ...

* * *

><p>Mais Tony allait arriver à temps . Il le fallait.<p>

J'entendis du bruit. Ça a réveillé Jessie. On aurait dit que quelqu'un frappait contre le mur avec un marteau. Alors j'ai éloigné les enfants. Une pierre tomba.

**« Tony, arrête, ils arrivent avec une grue. Tu vas ...**

**-La ferme, McGee. Aide moi plutôt . **

**-Avec quoi ? Mes mains ?**

**-Ziva ? ZIVA , Tu m'entends ? **

**-Papa !**

**-Ma puce ! Ta maman et tes frères vont bien ? **

**-On va bien Tony. **

**-J'ai faim moi ! »**

Les jumeaux parlaient souvent en même temps, ce qui faisait sourire Tony.

**« T'inquiète bonhomme, j'ai amené de la pizza. **

**-Au fromage ?**

**-Ouais. »**

Il venait de faire tomber quatre pierres.

**« Ziva, passe-moi Jessie par le trou . »**

J'ai pris ma fille et je l'ai montée jusqu'au trou. J'ai fait pareil avec les deux garçons.

**« Gibbs ! T'es là ! Papa il nous a dit qu'il a amené une pizza au fromage. Tu nous en donne un bout, dis ? **

**-Allez voir McGee, il va vous en donner . Et dites-lui aussi d'annuler la grue. »**

Ils s'éclipsèrent. Tony agrandit un peu le trou .

**« Ziva, tu vas passer par là. **

**-Je ne passerais pas Tony.**

**-Si. A moins que pendant les 4 jours qui se sont passés tu te soies empiffrée, tu passeras. »**

Je soupirais. Après tout, il connaissait mon corps mieux que n'importe qui. Alors, j'ai passé mon buste dans la fente, et il m'a attirée à lui.

Une fois debout, de l'autre côté, il m'a prise par les hanches et a déposé un baiser sur le front.

Un sentiment de sécurité m'a envahie, là, au creux de ses bras, et son regard posé sur moi ne faisait que le renforcer.

Puis , il se retourna vers Gibbs

**« Désolé patron.**

**-En route . On rentre à la maison. »**

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre qu'on leur voulait du mal, et ils ont vite oublié cet épisode de leur vie. Moi, je n'ai pas été si traumatisée, et ces quatre jours ne m'ont pas beaucoup perturbée. Par contre, Tony...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flash-back<strong>

L'homme dans la salle d'interrogatoire n'en menait pas large . Gibbs m'avait interdit de pénétrer dans la salle, mais j'étais derrière le miroir sans teint. D'ailleurs, il avait aussi interdit à Tony de dire un mot, bien que l'italien avait insisté pour être dans la pièce. Alors , il s'était mis dans un coin de la pièce, regardant Gibbs malmener l'agresseur, serrant les mâchoires. Devant l'impassibilité de l'interrogé, le plus vieux quitta la pièce, jetant un regard rapide à Tony, qui ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée. Ensuite, il dit très calmement mais d'un ton menaçant :

**« Maintenant, sale ordure, tu vas me donner les noms de tes complices, comment tu as trouvé le lieu de résidence des victimes et tout le reste, chaque moindre détail. »**

L'intéressé leva un sourcil, sourit , l'air de dire « tu peux toujours courir » puis fixa de nouveau la table. Alors, doucement, mais toujours menaçant, Tony approcha de la table.

**« Je l'ai demandé gentiment. Je peux le demander d'une autre manière, si ça aide. »**

Dix secondes passent. Tony se lève, attrape l'homme par le col, le plaque contre le mur et approche sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne, et dit, assez bas, très lentement, les yeux dans les yeux :

**« J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'es pas bien renseigné sur moi . Qui je suis , hein ? Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo . Le mari de Ziva David, le père de David, Enzo et Jessie DiNozzo. Et j'ai l'impression que tu sais pas bien de quoi je suis capable pour eux. Je peux risquer ma vie, ma carrière, mon innocence. Il faut que tu saches qu'à deux pas d'ici, il y a une laborantine qui est tout à fait capable d'effacer toutes les preuves qu'on pourra trouver, il faut savoir aussi que ma femme est aussi ma coéquipière, qu'elle m'a beaucoup appris de ses méthodes du Mossad. Soit tu parles, soit je vais être obligé de faire appel à nos ...talents. »**

Il baissa encore plus la voix, soufflant dans un murmure à peine audible, à peine plus fort que sa respiration :

**« On saura te faire cracher le morceau.»**

Il recula, tira la chaise de mon bourreau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta. Tony, lui , il prit appui sur la table. L'autre le considéra longuement, scrutant chaque centimètre de son visage crispé, chaque émotion que traduisait son regard dur et froid.

Il lâcha trois noms.

**« Moi, je ne sais rien de plus, j'étais juste là pour aider à déplacer les … A les déplacer.**

**-Pourquoi ? L'argent ? **

**-Non . Enfin, oui. Mais aussi pour avoir les bonnes grâces du patron. »**

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Puis, peu de temps après, quand il en entendit parler, bien sur IL a tenu à venir, bien que ça n'enchantait … personne en fait.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Alors, voilà la suite :)_

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Je revenais de mon jogging matinal, les écouteurs encore dans les oreilles, j'ai trouvé un mot sur la table.

« On est au parc, rejoint-nous, je t'invite (toi et les enfants) à manger. »

Il était dix heures. J'ai profité de ce moment de solitude pour me dépenser encore un peu.

La chanson préférée de Tony passait sur mon MP4, alors j'ai dansé, comme on le faisait parfois. D'accord, pas souvent. Quand on était bourrés. J'irais prendre une douche et les rejoindre après. Donc, je chantais à pleins poumons. « I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT »

Je senti une main sur mon épaule. Par réflexe, j'ai fait tombé l'homme, et je l'ai maintenu à terre.

**« Papa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**-Ça serait bien de me laisser me relever, Ziva.**

**-Ah, oui. C'est un réflexe.**

**-Ce n'est rien. **

**-Je dois aller prendre une douche. Fais-toi un thé. »**

J'allais prendre ma douche, laissant mes cheveux attachés en un chignon. Je l'ai rejoint dans la cuisine.

**« Tes enfants ne sont pas là ?**

**-Ils sont au parc avec Tony. On parlera en route. »**

Je montais dans ma Mini rouge.

**« Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **

**-Ziva, tu as été enlevée...**

**-Je vais très bien. Et tu n'as encore jamais vu tes propres petits-enfants. T'es pas le genre à te déplacer pour si peu. Alors, je te repose la question : Pourquoi tu es là ? »**

Un silence s'installa. Les maisons passèrent.

**« J'ai... pris ma retraite.**

**-Toi ! C'est une blague ?**

**-En fait, c'est un complot . Ils m'ont forcé à démissionner. »**

Je passais ma main sur le front. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose. Je le regardais.

**«-Tu as l'intention de t'installer ici !**

**-Non, non. J'ai l'intention de revenir à la tête du Mossad. Mon remplaçant est un incompétent, il ne faudra que quelques semaines pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte.**

**-On est arrivés. »**

Il descendit de la voiture. Je le conduisit jusqu'au manège au centre du parc. Tony était sur un banc, les enfants descendaient du carrousel . Ils me sautèrent dans les bras.

**« MAMAN ! »**

Je souris et les réceptionnais dans les bras.

**« Maman, c'est qui le monsieur ?**

**-C'est … C'est mon papa. »** Ils l'examinèrent.

**« C'est papy ?**

**-Oui. **

**-Tu sais comment ze m'appelle ? Ze m'appelle Zessie. C'est David et là c'est Enzo. »**

Tony arriva, il serra la main de mon père .

**« Tu les as encore habillé pareil ! **

**-C'est pour embrouiller McGee, il arrive toujours pas à les reconnaître. Allez jouer, vous trois. Il faut que papa parle avec maman et … Papy. »**

Il insista sur le « papy », en regardant mon père, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

**« Ne riez pas trop vite, DiNozzo, ça vous arrivera plus vite que vous ne le croyez.**

**-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?**

**-J'ai pris ma retraite.**

**-Vous ?**

**-Ce n'est pas définitif. » **

Un silence s'installa, alors qu'on regardait les enfants jouer. Tony alla s'asseoir sur un banc , je m'assis à ses côtés, il me prit par la taille.

**« Bonjour quand même. »** Il me vola un baiser, et, content de lui, afficha un sourire provocateur .

**« Tu as parlé de McGee. On le voit aujourd'hui ?**

**-Abby m'a forcé à inviter tout le monde au restaurant. Gibbs , McGee, elle , Ducky, parce que , selon elle, ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle a pas vu les gosses, McGee parce qu'elle adore les voir l'embêter, Gibbs et Ducky parce qu'on ne va pas les laisser seuls. Quand elle m'a vu hésiter, elle a ajouté 'Tony, t'es au courant que je peux te tuer sans laisser de traces ? '».**

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Mon père a emménagé avec nous, dans la chambre d'amis. Lui qui n'est pas très fan des démonstrations d'affection, il a été servi . Il tombait toujours au mauvais moment<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

C'était mercredi. Les enfants passaient l'après-midi avec Abby, après leurs heures d'arts martiaux, mon père était sorti , on avait donc un peu de temps.

Je finissais de passer un coup de balai quand Tony me prit par les hanches, me fit faire demi-tour et m'embrassa assez... fougueusement. Il m'entraîna, on s'embrassait pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant pas très bien où nos pas nous dirigeaient. Je reconnus le plan de travail de la cuisine, je m'assis dessus, passais mes jambes autour de sa taille

**« Pas dans la cuisine**

**-La dernière fois, ça t'as pas arrêtée...**

**-Tony ... »**

Alors, il me souleva, continuant de m'embrasser, et se rendit aveuglément jusqu'au salon, non sans me cogner deux ou trois fois au passage.

Il me déposa sur le canapé, et tout en continuant nos embrassades, il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je le fis basculer sous moi , il rit .

**« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher »**

Il passait ses mains dans mon dos.

**« Huum hum »**

Je me relevais.

**« Papa ! Depuis combien de temps t'es là ? **

**-Trop longtemps. »**

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Depuis, il évitait de s'asseoir sur le canapé. S'il avait su qu'il n'y avait pas un seul endroit dans la maison où nous n'avons pas...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Les enfants faisaient la sieste. On regardait un film sur le canapé. Papa était dans un fauteuil, Tony et moi étions lovés dans le canapé. Il était calé contre un accoudoir, j'étais installée entre ses jambes. Parfois, mon père nous disait qu'on ressemblait à deux ados. Nos petits échanges le dérangeaient. Quand Tony glissa sa main sur mon fessier, mon père, sans cesser de fixer l'écran, lui dit :

**« DiNozzo, si vous ne vous enlevez pas votre main des fesses de ma fille, vous ne serez plus capable de la poser nulle part pendant un certain nombre de mois. »**

Je souris, pendant que Tony grognait et glissait sa main dans la mienne.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>J'adorais nos petits moments de tendresse, mais j'affectionnais aussi nos taquineries.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé. Grave erreur. Tony avait Enzo dans les mains. Enzo avait un glaçon dans les mains. Tony désigna mon cou, Enzo déposa le glaçon dans mon col. Par réflexe, je me levais d'un bond.

**« C'est lui ! » **Se défendirent tous les deux les garçons.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Bref, mon père ne portait pas beaucoup Tony dans son cœur et il était perdu avec les enfants.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

C'était un soir d'hiver. On venait de coucher les enfants, on descendait les escaliers. Soudain, une explosion...


	10. Chapter 10

Imaginez la tête de Gibbs, McGee et Abby quand ils sont venus rendre visite à Tony, dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

**« Tony ! On nous a dit qu'il y avait eu une explosion... Ça va ? Et les enfants ? Et toi Ziva ?**

**-Abby, Abby, calme toi . Oui, il y a eu une explosion, mais c'était une voiture garée devant chez nous. Ma jambe s'est cassée quand Ziva m'a sauté dessus dans les escaliers, pour me mettre à couvert. »**

_Fin du flash-back_

J'ai eu le droit aux vannes de Tony pendant un mois comme quoi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus... avec un mauvais jeu de mots, et même deux ou trois remarques moqueuses de la part de Gibbs. Et de McGee. Et à un interrogatoire de la part d'Abby, qui savait bien que nous deux vivant sous le même toit pouvait être ...explosif.

_Flash-back_

Elle plissa les yeux en me regardant, elle pris mon pouls.

**« Dis moi que t'as pas fait exprès de casser la jambe de Tony.**

**-Abby ! Pourquoi j'aurais …**

**-Réponds.**

**-Non, je n'ai pas fait exprès de casser la jambe de Tony. »**

**Elle plissa les yeux encore plus, m'examina puis déclara :**

**« Bien. Alors, qu'est ce que tu m'amènes ? »**

_Fin du flash-back_

Mon père avait encore eu raison, son remplaçant était un incompétent qui avait bien failli faire exploser la moitié d'Israël, et le remplaçant du remplaçant n'avait pas tenu une semaine. Bref, il avait été rappelé.

_Flash-back_

Mon père raccroche quand on entre dans la pièce. Il se tourne vers Tony et moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« -Ziva, je rentre en Israël. Ils me remettent à la tête du Mossad.**

**-C'est vrai ? Oh, quel dommage. Je vais vous aider à faire vos valises.**

**-Pas si vite, DiNozzo. Ils veulent que Ziva soit avec moi, pour les premières semaines.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Eh bien, ma fille, ils veulent que tu viennes, parce que tu es un élément extérieur, et que tu sauras rétablir un équilibre. **

**-Mais pourquoi moi ? »**

Mon père haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Tony, d'un air mauvais murmura :

**« C'est lui qui a prononcé ton nom, je parie.**

**-Tony...**

**-Il ne m'aime pas. Il aime pas qu'on soit mariés. Il aime pas que sa petite fille porte le nom d'un autre et encore moins le mien. Il veut nous éloigner. Un jour je l'ai surpris en train de dire aux garçons de te dire qu'il y avait une femme sans vêtement pendant que t'étais pas là .**

**-Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça . »**

Il éleva la voix :

**« -Il ne peut pas faire autrement. Il ne peut pas me tuer, il …**

**-Tony, arrête. Il a rien fait avec... Ray. »**

Là, il se mit à crier

**« -Mais parce qu'il savait que ça allait pas durer. **

**-Ça suffit ! **

**-Ton père est un homme froid, égoïste, comme...**

**-Comme moi, dis-le !»**

On a entendu des pleurs. Jessie n'aimait pas quand on se disputait. J'ai regardé Tony l'air de dire « t'es content ? » et j'ai pris Jessie dans mes bras.

Il est sorti de la maison en claquant la porte, ce qui a fait pleurer encore plus Jessie. J'ai eu envie de le rattraper et de lui coller un poing dans la figure, mais j'avais Jessie dans les bras. J'ai surpris un sourire sur le visage de mon père. Tony avait encore raison. Mais ça ne l'excusait en rien. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'énerver comme ça, de crier sur moi , devant les enfants en plus.

**« Maman, il est où papa ? **

**-Il est parti voir Gibbs.**

**-Il revient quand ? **

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Il a promis qu'il nous emmènerait au parc cet après-midi. »**

Le midi , l'ambiance à table était médiocre. Je n'ai pas adressé un mot à mon père, je n'avais même pas faim. J'ai juste aidé les enfants à couper leur jambon. Pendant leur sieste, j'ai été chez Gibbs, je suis descendue à la cave.

Il ponçait le bateau de Gibbs, avec lui.

**« Dis-le. **

**-Ziva...**

**-Dis-le. **

**-J'allais pas...**

**-Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'allais pas continuer ta phrase par « comme toi »**

**-Si, mais …**

**-Il n'y a plus rien a dire.**

**-MAIS ECOUTE MOI , BON SANG. »**

Il avait hurlé. Je l'ai regardé. C'était la première fois qu'il me hurlait dessus.

**« -J'allais dire comme toi tu l'étais. T'as changé. »**

Je lui ai tourné le dos et remonté les escaliers.

**« J'ai promis aux gosses de les emmener faire un tour. »**

Je n'ai rien répondu. Il m'a suivi . Aussitôt qu'il ait tourné au coin de la rue , j'ai commencé à faire mes valises.

**« C'est maintenant ou jamais, papa. On part en Israël.**

**-Ziva, je savais que...**

**-Ce n'est que temporaire, te ne te réjouis pas trop vite. J'ai une vie ici , je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner. »**

J'ai été voir Gibbs et je lui ai expliqué la situation, disant que je prenais quelques semaines de congés.

_Fin du flash-back_


	11. Chapter 11

Je suis restée 5 semaines en Israël . Cinq longues semaines sans un seul coup de fil de Tony ou des enfants. Moi, j'étais bien trop fière pour l'appeler en premier. Faire le premier pas n'a jamais été mon truc.

_Flash-back_

Quand je suis arrivée dans l'open space, n'ayant encore revu personne, j'ai souri en retrouvant mon quotidien. McGee a levé le nez

**« Ziva ! Bienvenue à la maison. »**

Tony n'a même pas levé la tête, mais il quand même lancé un :

**« Salut Ziva »**

C'était le coéquipier qui parlait, pas l'homme aimé.

**«Salut. Merci McGee. »**

Gibbs m'examina. Il me donna le dossier en cours et s'éclipsa pour aller voir Abby.

Je m'installais à mon bureau . Tony n'avait toujours pas levé la tête . Je lus le dossier, et fixai mon mari.

**« Un problème David ? »**

On allait devoir parler . Mais enfin, « pour le meilleur et pour le pire », comme on dit.

J'ai baissé les yeux. Lui, ne les avait toujours pas relevé de la feuille qu'il tenait .

Je ne pouvais toujours pas les voir. Quarante-trois jours. Quarante-trois jours sans voir ses yeux. Il m'en voulait. D'être partie. La dispute était oubliée. C'était la désertion qui le mettait en colère.

Je me suis installée à mon bureau, étudiant le dossier. On était au boulot, et Gibbs n'avait pas bien digéré que je parte comme ça. Ce n'était pas le moment de me disputer avec Tony au travail, même si je savais qu'il ne nous virerait jamais.

La journée passa, et je n'ai pas pu échanger un seul regard avec Tony, qui évitait de me regarder.

A six heures, je me suis levée.

**« Gibbs, il faut que j'aille chercher les enfants chez la nourrice.**

**-Ils sont chez la voisine aujourd'hui, la nourrice est malade. »**

Tony avait dit ça d'un ton monotone, sans me prêter plus d'attention que le reste de la journée, les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur.

Je ne relevai pas mais quittai le bâtiment. Arrivée dans ma voiture, passais ma main dans mes cheveux.

_Fin du flash-back_

_Flash-back_

Les enfants m'ont sauté dans les bras. J'étais contente de les retrouver. Mais bien vite, mes pensées se sont retournées vers Tony. La voisine, une vieille femme sympathique me regardait. Elle mourait d'envie de me poser ses questions.

Quand les enfants sont partis chercher leurs affaires, je lui ai demandé

**« Qu'est ce que Tony vous a dit ?**

**-Que vous étiez partie voir votre père en Europe. **

**-C'est à peu près cela. Merci encore pour les enfants.**

**-Laissez, ils me tiennent compagnie. »**

On est rentrés à la maison .

Ils m'ont raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé. De l'amoureuse d'Enzo qui avait fait un bisou à David parce qu'elle s'était trompée au chien qui avait fait irruption dans le jardin.

Je les écoutais, souriant, mais je pensais à Tony. Il avait l'air … indifférent. Et ça, ça me blessait plus que s'il avait été en colère. Il aurait dû être en colère, me crier dessus et me faire la tronche une ou deux heures pas m'ignorer toute la journée.

Il fallait que j'arrête. Ca tournait au ridicule. On aurait dit une adolescente.

**« Maman on a faim. Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?**

**-Des pâtes au ketchup et du jambon. »**

Je m'activais alors pour faire cuire les pâtes. Je n'avais pas la tête à faire de la grande cuisine. Vers 6h 45, alors que je vidais les pâtes dans la passoire, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Une petite boule se forma dans mon estomac. J'inspirais longuement il posa ses clefs sur le meuble, enleva ses chaussures son manteau.

J'entendais ses pas se diriger vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte ne dit pas un mot.

Je versai les pâtes dans la casserole, puis lui fit face. Il me regardait enfin dans les yeux. Je pouvais lire dedans. Il y avait une grande déception, une pointe de colère qui s'y lisaient. Chacun attendait que l'autre commence. Il ne céderait sûrement pas , et faire le premier pas pencherait sûrement en ma faveur.

**« Désolée. »**

Il ne répondit pas. Il me regardait toujours. Dans ses yeux, je ne pouvais plus rien voir . Il s'était fermé.

Il vit volte-face et me laissait en plan dans la cuisine. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me retourner et de finir la préparation des pâtes et de mettre la table.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p><em>Bien que je sache qu'en publiant ceci , j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort... Je vous fait un graaaand sourire à tous en espérant que personne ne trouve mon adresse.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Les enfants ont mangé. La nuit est passée. Un jour est passé. Trois jours sont passés. Et, emmurés dans notre silence, pas un de nous s'est décidé à commencer à parler. Les jours ont défilé. Bientôt, on a pu les compter en semaines.

Chaque minute près de lui était de la torture mais chaque minute loin de lui était un supplice.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il ne m'avait presque pas dit un mot. Deux semaines de plus où je ne l'avais pas vu esquisser un sourire. Deux semaines que McGee se réfugiait dans le bureau d'Abby tellement l'ambiance dans l'open space était tendue. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Gibbs affichait un air réprobateur qui disait « je l'avais bien dit ».

Une femme était dans la salle d'interrogatoires, j'étais dans l'observatoire avec Gibbs. Tony l'interrogeait.

**« Où étiez-vous jeudi aux alentours de 18 heures ?**

**-J'étais dans mon cabinet. Mes clients pourront le confirmer.**

**-Ah, votre « cabinet ».**

**-Je suis médium, agent DiNozzo. C'est tout. Ne me rabaissez pas. **

**-On a fini, vous pouvez partir.**

**-Vous ne me croyez pas, hein. Pourtant je pourrais vous raconter exactement votre vie passée, présente et future, je pourrai vous dire qui a assassiné le lieutenant .**

**-Vous venez d'avouer connaître le nom de l'assassin ?**

**-Non. Je vous ai dit que je pourrai le savoir. Ainsi que chaque détail de votre vie.**

**-Très bien, allez-y. »**

Elle ferma les yeux.

**« Vous avez perdu votre mère à l'âge de...**

**-Pas ma vie. L'assassin.**

**-Vous êtes sûr ? Pourtant, je sais qu'en ce moment, vous vivez une relation extrêmement compliquée avec votre femme. Je sais aussi que vous avez des doutes. Vous lui en voulez mais vous avez eu extrêmement peur. Une telle relation ne peut pas durer éternellement, et …**

**-Ca suffit . Savez-vous ou non le nom de l'assassin du lieutenant Gory ? **

**-Adam Trevor. Mais, agent DiNozzo... »**

Il quitta la pièce et rejoint la nôtre.

**« Patron, tu crois qu'il faut vérifier ... »**

Il venait de se rendre compte de ma présence.

**« ...ce qu'elle a dit ?**

**-Ca ne coûte rien. »**

L'homme aux cheveux gris quitta la pièce.

L'autre me regardait .

**« Tu crois qu'il y a besoin de vérifier, Tony ? »**

Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

**« Oui »**

Un certain temps s'écoula. Combien ? Je ne sais pas . Mon monde venait pratiquement de s'effondrer.

**« Tu ne fuis pas le danger, tu fuis la tranquillité. Et pour être honnête, je compte bien vivre tranquillement un jour ou l'autre.**

**-C'est faux, Tony. **

**-Si c'était faux , tu n'aurais pas foutu le camp en Israël ! Si c'était faux, tu n'apprendrais pas aux enfants à se battre, tu n'aurais pas divorcé de Ray, tu …**

**-Assez ! Tu savais très bien comment j'étais avant de me dire 'oui'.**

**-J'ai cru qu'une fois heureuse, tu saurais dire stop aux trucs comme ça. Mais apparemment, je me suis trompé. Et si je me suis trompé sur ça, qui dit que je ne me suis pas trompé sur toute la ligne ? »**

Il m'avait blessée. J'essuyais une larme qui naissait au coin de mon œil.

**« Alors, c'est quoi notre avenir, selon toi ? »**

Ma voix était tremblante, je me maudissais pour ça.

**« Il n'y en a peut-être pas. »**

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Après cela, j'ai bu. Beaucoup bu. Les enfants étaient chez Abby pour quelques jours. Lui logeait chez Gibbs et vidait ses bouteilles plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Je posai mes clefs sur le meuble, enlevai mon manteau.

Je détachais mes cheveux tout en me dirigeant vers le bar, où je saisis une bouteille de tequila.

Je me laissait glisser à terre le long du bar, pour me retrouver assise, une bouteille pleine à la main. J'ai pleuré . C'était la première fois. J'ai séché mes larmes au fur et à mesure que la bouteille se vidait.

Je ne sais plus à quelle heure je me suis endormie, mais je me suis réveillée à l'heure ou je devais partir, alors je me suis changé et j'ai été travailler. J'ai vu mon reflet dans le rétro . Affreuse mine. Tant pis.

Quand je suis arrivée au NCIS, j'ai tout de suite remarqué le bureau vide en face du mien.

J'interrogeai McGee , qui affichait une mine sombre.

**« Personne ne t'a dit ? »**


	13. Chapter 13

**« Non, McGee, on ne m'a pas dit. Pourquoi les affaires de Tony ne sont plus sur son bureau ?**

**-Parce que ce n'est plus mon bureau . J'ai accepté une offre. **

**-Et c'est moi qui fuis. »**

Je suis repartie aussi sec, j'ai passé la journée à boire et à pleurer. Je haïssais Gibbs de l'avoir laissé partir. Je me haïssais. Je me haïssais pour être aussi faible, je me haïssais pour avoir laissé mon cœur ouvert. Je me haïssais de l'aimer.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Tony avait finalement été engagé par le FBI , il avait sa propre équipe. On vivait séparés.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Les enfants étaient encore chez Abby, plus pour très longtemps, mais cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Tony avait démissionné.

J'étais, comme à mon habitude, assise adossée au bar, les cheveux détachés, les traces des larmes sèches sur mes joues, une bouteille de tequila à moité vide à la main. Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte en face de moi.

Il ne dit pas un mot, mais s'assit à côté de moi, et me prit la bouteille des mains.

**« Je croyais pas qu'on en arriverait là, Zeevah.**

**-Moi non plus. »**

Il but une gorgée, et se leva, posant la bouteille à côté de moi. Il partit, laissant derrière lui le formulaire de divorce, signé.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Divorcés.<p>

J'avais gardé la maison, on avait la garde alternée des enfants, il avait repris son ancien appartement. Je ramenais souvent des hommes à la maison quand j'étais seule. Plus que souvent, même. Ca, c'était les 6 premiers mois. Je m'étais remariée, ensuite. Une fois, deux fois, trois, même quatre fois. Divorcée, en tout, 6 fois. Mes quatre autre mariages n'ont pas duré plus de 2 mois chacun. En tout, deux ans étaient passés.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

**« Prenez vos affaires. »**

Sur la scène de crime, on s'activait. Depuis le départ de Tony, McGee et moi devions doubler nos efforts . D'ailleurs, j'avais apprécié le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aie pris le parti d'un de nous deux.

J'entendais une portière, puis la porte de la maison s'ouvrit . Je sortais mon arme, imitée par McGee et Gibbs.

Tony apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le divorce, c'était Abby qui avait accepté d'emmener les enfants chez lui.

J'ai laissé tomber mon arme. Son visage se durcit. Gibbs et McGee ont rangé leurs armes. Les agents derrière Tony hurlaient quelque chose, alors que nos regards se croisaient un peu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu.

**« Fermez-là, crétins, ce sont des agents fédéraux. »**

Il leur jeta un regard dur. Plus dur que celui de Gibbs.

Un café à la main, il replongea ses yeux dans les miens quelques secondes . Puis, il regarda Gibbs.

**« On a reçu l'ordre d'enquêter ici. Je sais que t'aimes pas ça Gibbs, mais... On va devoir collaborer. »**

Un mince sourire se forma sur leur lèvres, ainsi que sur celles de McGee.

**« Dites au légiste de ne pas venir, il y en a déjà un en route. Et allez chercher l'équipement. »**

Les agents de Tony s'éclipsèrent, sauf un.

Tony lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, il déguerpit.

**« Crétins ? Tu n'es pas un peu dur avec eux, Tony ? Enfin, je veux dire c'est pire que 'le bleu'.**

**-Ils sont inexpérimentés, c'est tout. Et crétins, c'est plus court que 'jeunes agents inexpérimentés'.**

**-Tu n'as pas de femme dans ton équipe ? »**

Mais pourquoi j'avais demandé ça ? Maintenant, il me fixait.

**« Non. »**

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

J'étais seule avec les agents de Tony au NCIS.

**« Parlez-moi de DiNozzo.**

**-On ne sait pas grand chose, madame. On ne sait même pas s'il est marié , s'il a des enfants. On sait juste qu'il est... un peu dur avec nous. Il ne parle presque jamais, il sait toujours tout, il ne se trompe jamais, il a cette manière d'arriver derrière nous quand on parle de lui...**

**-Il n'a pas une vie facile. Mais vous ne savez vraiment pas qui je suis ? Pas une photo à son bureau, pas une parole … rien ? Vous ne savez vraiment rien de lui ?**

**-Non, madame. Il nous a interdit toute recherche sur lui. **

**-Si vous avez des questions, agent spécial David, vous n'avez qu'à me les poser.» **

Il s'approcha de moi, me fixant, l'air mauvais.

**« Vous voulez savoir plus de choses, peut-être , les bleus ? »**

Pas un ne répondit, pas un ne bougea.

**« Et toi ? Tu veux savoir ? Tu n'as qu'à me les apporter, au lieu de dire à Abby de le faire.**

**-Tu as changé Tony. Je te reconnais plus.**

**-J'ai mes raisons. Mais tu veux savoir ? Bon. Je suis pire que Gibbs, maintenant. Je vis dans mon ancien appartement, mais je n'ai plus rien à voir avec l'ancien Tony. Plus de filles, plus de femme, plus de blagues, plus de cinéma. A la place ? De la boxe et une bouteille. Voilà, tu sais. »**

Les agents s'éloignèrent.

**« Et toi, avec tes maris ?**

**-T'es un salaud là, Tony.**

**-Non. Je me défends. **

**-Je ne t'ai rien dit bon sang !**

**-J'ai passé les deux dernières années à essayer d'essayer de ne pas aller tuer les hommes que tu as épousé, à maîtriser mes émotions, comme toi, à boire et à cogner des sacs de boxe . J'ai essayé de t'oublier , de te haïr, de me reconstruire, d'être heureux. Pas moyen. Tu étais la bonne, Ziva . Tu es la bonne . J'ai le droit d'être un con après les nuits d'insomnies que j'ai passées.**

**-T'as pas le droit de te comporter en salaud. Et c'est toi qui a demandé le divorce. C'est toi . »**

Il se rapprocha encore de moi. Ses yeux dans les miens, je pouvais respirer son odeur. Un frisson traversa mon corps . Depuis quand j'essayais de retrouver cette sensation ? Trop longtemps.

**« Et toi, tu crois que t'es quoi ? Une erreur de parcours ? Un mari parmi les autres ? **

**-La tranquillité, c'est ennuyeux »**

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tant bien que les miennes ne purent s'empêcher de les imiter. Il m'embrassa. Je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces, l'envoyant sur le bureau de McGee.


	14. Chapter 14

**« Tony. »**

Je le repoussais.

**« Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de femme qu'on quitte, qui attend bien sagement qu'on la reprenne comme une vielle chaussette ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de femme ?**

**-Tu es tout sauf une vielle chaussette. T'es l'amour de ma vie.**

**-Si j'étais l'amour de ta vie, Tony, tu ne serais pas parti.**

**-Comprends moi ! Tu venais de m'abandonner pendant 5 semaines ! Je me suis dit qu'un de ces jours tu m'abandonnerais pour de bon de toute manière et qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là avant de se faire encore plus de mal.**

**-T'as changé . T'es plus le même.**

**-Quand on s'est séparés, t'es partie avec une partie de moi-même. Sans toi, je suis plus vraiment Tony. »**

Il caressa mes cheveux.

**« Je t'aime, Ziva. Laisse-moi t'aimer, on va tout recommencer. »**

Nos visages étaient à quelques millimètres. Je l'ai embrassé, passant mes bras à son cou. Il me prit par la taille et le temps s'arrêta.

Un cri retentit . C'était Abby. Nos lèvres se séparèrent mais nos bras restaient fixés. On a tourné la tête et on a vu la gothique qui trépignait sur place, un grand sourire sur son visage.

**« C'est pas trop tôt! »**

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Les jumeaux avaient 6 ans et Jessie 5 ans quand Tony a emménagé. Ils ne comprenaient pas bien, mais ils savaient que la dispute entre papa et maman était finie, et ils étaient contents. Les moments heureux avaient repris le dessus, Tony et moi étions mariés à nouveau, mais on avait été à Las Végas sans personne et c'était uniquement pour les formalités administratives. Nos alliances avaient repris place.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

**« Papa ! Tu sais , eh ben Enzo il a encore fait un bisou a Charlène et un autre à Lara aujourd'hui !**

**-Tu peux te taire toi , t'as fait un bisou à Paul, Kris et Clark.**

**-Taisez-vous tous les deux, vous êtes tout le temps en train de faire des bisous à tout le monde.**

**-Toi, tu fais tout le temps que des bisoux à Sophie , t'es chiant !**

**-ENZO... Je te préviens, la prochaine fois je sors le martinet ! »**

Je souriais. 5 et 6 ans et déjà polygames.

Tony a été coucher les enfants, et il m'a rejoint sur le canapé. Il m'a pris la main et se glissa entre le canapé et moi. Son souffle dans mon cou, ses doigts qui couraient sur ma taille, me faisaient frissonner.

Il me chuchotait des mots doux. J'étais au paradis. Il m'embrassait partout. Sur les cheveux, le cou, la joue, la bouche. Je faisais comme si je n'en avais rien a faire, mais je n'ai pas du retenir un sourire. Sa main, auparavant sur ma hanche passa sur ma cuisse.

J'oubliais tout : les autres hommes, les enfants, mon nom, alors qu'il passait son autre main sur ma joue.

Je n'entendais plus la télé. En revanche, j'ai bien entendu des gloussements qui venaient de l'escalier. Les trois monstres étaient là et nous observaient en riant. Tony s'en aperçut et leur jeta un regard noir, l'air de dire « allez vous recoucher tout de suite ! »

Ils comprirent et on a entendu les trois portes des chambres claquer.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena jusqu'à notre lit, me couvrant de baisers alors que je riais doucement.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Il m'a quitté. Encore une fois , il m'a encore quitté. Il m'a laissé, alors que j'étais enceinte. Il riait quand il m'a donné autre un formulaire de divorce. Il riait aux éclats, il disait qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Il en aimait une autre. L'autre, c'était une blonde qui savait à peine lasser ses chaussures. Les sanglots me secouèrent, une fois de plus. J'en avais marre, j'ai été sur un pont. Je me suis mise sur le bord, j'ai sauté.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Il faisait noir, pas de bip dans la chambre. Il y avait une respiration à côté de moi. J'étais dans ma chambre, pas à l'hôpital. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Tony me regardait. A minuit moins vingt, il me regardait. Je souris

**« Tu me regardes dormir, Tony ? »**

Il sourit.

**« Tu as fait un cauchemar. »**

Je laissai passer quelques secondes, mon sourire retombé. Il s'approcha, me prit entre ses bras, j'enfouis ma tête entre son épaule et son cou, enserrant son torse.

**« Dis-moi que tu ne partiras plus Tony. »**

Il me repoussa doucement, pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**« Plutôt mourir que te laisser, mon amour. »**

Il me caressa la joue.

**« Hey. Je t'aime, chérie. Je suis désolé. » **

J'enfouis à nouveau ma tête entre son cou et son épaule, il me serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>On aurait dit que j'avais régressé. Sûrement à cause de l'heure tardive et du fait que je venais de me réveiller, encore dans le gaz.<p>

La confiance qui avait été perdue était en train de revenir, peu à peu , en même temps que les cheveux de Tony grisonnaient.

Il était de ses hommes qui étaient de plus sexy en vieillissant. A cause du départ de Fornel à la retraite, c'était avec Tony que nous collaborions quand le FBI et le NCIS devaient travailler ensemble. Tony s'était radouci avec ses agents, et ils devaient maintenant supporter les répliques de film, bien qu'il ait arrêté ses blagues enfantines... enfin, presque. Pas quand il était avec les enfants. Là , il retombait en enfance.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

« Nous vous annonçons la mort du Directeur du NCIS Léon Vance. »


	15. Chapter 15

J'étais comme deux ronds de flan .

Une simple voix diffusée à l'interphone nous a annoncé la mort de Vance. Incendie, paraît-il. Nommée à sa place, une certaine Alli McCortel. Brune aux yeux bleus, sèche et froide comme le vent du Nord.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

**« Gibbs, David, McGee, dans mon bureau. »**

On a échangé un regard. Quelque chose allait changer, ça c'était sûr.

**« Cela fait... un bon moment que vous travaillez ensemble, non ? »**

Elle fit une pause.

**« Il est peut-être temps de … voir de nouveaux horizons. David, McGee, vous avez dès maintenant vos propres équipes. Vos résultats étaient les meilleurs, avant le départ de l'agent DiNozzo. Espérons qu'en suivant vos méthodes, ils soient de nouveau les meilleurs. Agent Gibbs, votre demande de retraite a été acceptée. »**

J'étais bouche bée.

Gibbs, retraire. McGee et moi, séparés.

Pourquoi Gibbs ne nous avait rien dit ?

Elle m'a donné trois dossiers, et trois autres à McGee.

**« Vos équipes. »**

Je sortis de la pièce, et allai m'asseoir à mon bureau.

Trois jeunes agents se postèrent devant moi, se tortillant.

**« Euh, madame, on est...**

**-Rentrez chez vous . On verra ça demain. »**

* * *

><p><em>Fin du Flash-back<em>

Gibbs n'avait pas demandé sa retraite. Il avait juste posé un ultimatum : soit on restait en groupe, soit il partait. Il est parti. Enfin , non. Il est resté habiter chez lui. Il construisait un bateau , partait en mer avec, revenait sans son bateau, en reconstruisait un autre et ainsi de suite.

Le NCIS sans Tony, sans Gibbs, ce n'était plus le NCIS . Alors...

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

« Bienvenue à la CIA, David. Vous aurez votre équipe demain matin. En attendant, vous n'avez qu'à... visiter les locaux. »

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Le NCIS, le FBI et la CIA.<p>

McGee, Tony et moi, on ne travaillait plus ensemble. Gibbs et Ducky étaient à la retraite, Palmer était le légiste de Tony, Abby la laborantine de McGee. Et même... un peu plus que ça.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

J'entre dans son labo, pour lui officialiser mon départ.

**« Abby, je ... »**

Et là, je me fige. Je les fixe. Elle et McGee, s'embrassant à pleine bouche, en plein milieu du 'Labby'.

Je souris je toussote.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

**« David, dans mon bureau. »**

Tony et McGee étaient dans la pièce.

**« David, vous avez auparavant travaillé avec DiNozzo et McGee, vous allez devoir collaborer, tous les trois. Avec vos équipes. Il faut travailler dans la plus grande discrétion, c'est une affaire sensible, dont vous seuls connaissez l'intégralité, ou presque. Voilà le dossier. »**

Il m'a tendu un dossier que j'ai saisi et ouvert. Tony s'est placé derrière moi pour pouvoir lire, McGee s'est placé à côté de moi. Stupeur. Cette affaire remontait à … bien longtemps. Tony et moi, on s'est regardés dans les yeux, l'air inquiet, ne voulant pas ranimer de mauvais souvenirs.


	16. Chapter 16

**« Vous êtes sûr que...**

**-Vous étiez dans l'équipe de Gibbs, non ? Vous l'avez surveillée, ces jours-là, non ?**

**-Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que...**

**-Vous connaissez cette affaire mieux que moi même, parce que vous y étiez. Alors vous vous replongez dedans. Il n'y a pas à discuter. Vous vous y mettez dès maintenant. Vos équipes vos attendent en salle de réunion pour un débrieffing. Silence total. Personnel réduit. Un seul laborantin, au choix.**

**-Abby Sciuto.**

**-Très bien. Ca se passera donc au NCIS . »**

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Trois cheveux retrouvés sur le bureau de la directrice du NCIS, à la place où trônait habituellement le dossier de Jenny Shepard.<p>

Ces trois cheveux... lui appartenaient. Une mauvaise blague ? Certainement pas.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Au moment d''entrer au NCIS, des souvenirs me revinrent en tête. Ma première rencontre avec Tony. Ari. La mission sous couverture, les boulettes de papier, les stylos qui claquent, la soit-disant mort de Tony, la Somalie « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi », les si nombreuses affaire, moi éclatant de rire avec Tony, McGee et ses doigts collés au clavier.. Abby, Tony, Gibbs, McGee, encore Tony, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny. Je m'étais arrêtée un moment . Tony aussi, mais un peu moins longtemps. Tout cela me manquait énormément. Surtout la période ante-Somalie.

Les regards se tournaient vers nous, les plus anciens souriaient de nous revoir tous les trois.

Mes trois agents, et ceux de Tony nous observaient. Les miens ne savaient rien de moi, ceux de Tony avaient une vision floue de notre relation. Ils on toussoté, j'ai secoué la tête et j'ai avancé. Abby m'a sauté dans les bras, et a fait pareil avec Tony.

**« Abby, arrête, les bleus vont être jaloux.**

**-Les bleus ?**

**-Le bleu n° 1, c'est McGee , mais on en a toute une armée maintenant. »**

Il a montré ses agents.

**« Ah, les bleus. Comment ils s'appellent ?**

**-On va faire un brieffing Abby, tu viens aussi, on les présentera là-bas.**

**-Quand ? **

**-Maintenant.**

**-Où ?**

**-Dans ton labo. »**

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et elle nous y conduisit .

Elle ferma la porte après que les neuf agents , plus Tony, McGee et moi soyons entrés .

Ils se sont installés face aux écrans. Avec Tony et McGee, on s'est mis devant.

**« Ziva David, CIA. **

**-Tony DiNozzo, FBI.**

**-Timothy McGee, NCIS.**

**-Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour une enquête qui nous touche... de près. »**

Un moment de silence passa.

**« Mais d'abord, ça sera plus facile pour nous de connaître vos noms. Abby ?**

**-Abby Sciuto, laborantine durant cette affaire. »**

Un silence s'installa.

**« Georges, Myke et Takoma. »**

McGee les Désigna ses agents un par un .

Takoma était une femme, rousse. Elle ne devait pas s'attirer que les bonnes grâces d'Abby, à mon avis.

Je fis signe aux miens de se présenter.

**« Paul, de la CIA.**

**-Helya, mais on m'appelle Elie.**

**-Kris. »**

Tony n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. De toute façon, il les surnommerait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il me regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**« -Sophie, du FBI.**

**-Olliver.**

**-Yann. »**

Il avait été obligé d'engager une femme. Je la surveillais, surtout qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Tony quand il était plus jeune . Même si j'avais confiance en Tony, le savoir avec une blonde qui ramène tous les soirs un homme différent provoquait en moi une pointe de jalousie.

**« Pour toute information, dis-je, nous avons tous les les mêmes règles.**

**-Et, pour que tout soit bien clair, Ziva est ma femme, et Abby est celle de McGee. »**

Je lui assénais un coup de coude dans le ventre, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

**« Il y a des années, le directeur du NCIS était Jenny Shepard. DiNozzo et moi avons été chargés de la surveiller lors d'un déplacement à Los Angeles. Elle est morte.**

**-Hier, son dossier a disparu, et on a retrouvé trois de ses cheveux à la place. On est chargés d'enquêter, en toute discrétion. Compris ? Pas un mot à qui que ce soit. »**

Tony, qui dévisageait tous les « bleus », se figea en voyant la personne qui était appuyée contre la porte.

* * *

><p>Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je suis actuellement en vacances pour 2 semaines. Donc, avec un peu de motivations, je pourrais poster plusieurs chapitres par semaine.<p>

Motivation : Raisons, intérêts, éléments qui poussent quelqu'un dans son action fait pour quelqu'un d'être motivé à agir . Synonyme : Review. :D


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs.

Abby, McGee et moi n'avons pas tardé à le voir. Les bleus, en voyant nos visages se décomposer se sont retournés. La vision de cet homme qui nous fixait, l'air glacial, ne leur inspirait pas confiance.

« On m'attend pas pour la fête ?

-Gibbs, c'est... on a pas le droit. »

Abby semblait se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Je sais, Abs. »

Là, en moins d'un dixième de seconde, elle le serrait de toutes ses forces.

« Gibbs, tu sais qu'on peut rien te dire, tu vas pas pouvoir rester. »

Tony disait cela à contre cœur Il considérait Gibbs comme un père, tout comme moi. Pour lui, c'était peut-être même plus. Ils avaient partagé nombre de moments difficiles ensemble, et la vie leur avait dessiné vécus parfois similaires.

« Je sais. »

Silence. Tony détestait cela. Il en était presque torturé.

« Si on la retrouve, tu le sauras. »

Il hocha la tête, puis fit volte-face et disparut.

« Vous. Pas un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer. »

Nos agents n'avaient pas l'habitude de nous voir enfreindre les règles. C'était la première fois, en fait. On a toujours essayé de cacher nos actes interdits, même à eux. Mais là, il s'agissait de Gibbs.

« Abby, tu as ré-analysé les cheveux ? On est sûrs qu'ils lui appartiennent bien ? Il n'y a pas un moyen de savoir s'ils ont été arrachés ou coupés post-mortem ? De savoir à peu près il y a combien de temps ils ont été arrachés ?

-Je suis sûre qu'ils sont à elle, et ils ont été coupés. Ils ont été coupés soit avant la mort soit peu de temps après. Ils n'ont pas l'air anciens mais... MAIS OUI ! »

Elle se mit à taper sur son ordinateur, tripoter un cheveu, faire je ne sais pas quoi avec.

« Ce cheveu a été coloré avec une couleur qui n'existait pas à l'époque de la mort de Jenny. Cette couleur, le « roux renard », a été crée il y a deux ans. Ca veut dire que...

-Ces cheveux ont été coupés, donc ils n'ont pas été prélevés pendant une lutte, ils ne sont pas tombés par accident. Ils ont été coupés il y a moins de deux ans . Elle était encore en vie il y a deux ans. » Finit Tony.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et sautait sur place.

« Mais, c'est impossible ! C'est Ducky qui a fait l'autopsie. Il la connaissait. C'est impossible qu'il l'ait confondu avec une autre. Et Tony, on était là, on l'a vue , une balle dans la tête ! Le cheveu a sûrement été coloré après avoir été coupé , après sa mort.»

C'est comme si j'annonçais à un enfant que le père Noël n'existait pas. Elle me regarda, un peu comme elle me regardait quand je suis arrivée en Amérique.

« Toujours aussi enthousiaste, Ziva. T'es pas possible ! Ca te tuerais, de me laisser espérer, une fois de temps en temps ? D'être moins pessimiste ? De...»

McGee plaça sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

« Pourquoi on aurait fait ça ? »

Je n'avais pas de réponse. Abby m'avait blessée.

« McGee, viens avec nous. »

Tony me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Les bleus, vous attendez une invitation ? Un de chaque équipe avec nous. »

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Un trajet en voiture plus que long. Tony au volant, moi sur le siège passager, McGee sur la banquette arrière, les trois autres agents, les plus jeunes, dans une autre voiture, l'ambiance était tendue. Le petit conflit qui venait d'éclater entre Abby et moi se répercutait sur tout le monde. S'il y avait un parti à prendre, Tony prendrait le mien, bien qu'il ne supporterait pas bien longtemps l'absence d'Abby, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, et McGee celui d'Abby. Mais je pensais qu'il ne durerait pas. Tony se lança dans une blague, qui ne fit rire personne, fait une grimace et s'écrasa dans son coin, espérant que la troisième guerre mondiale n'allait pas éclater en sa présence.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

« On est arrivés.

-Mais, Tony, on est chez...

-Je sais.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il aurait pu... »

« Ah, le bleu. Je sais bien que Ducky est innocent. Mais il a peut être fait un faux rapport d'autopsie . Après tout, quand Ziva et moi, on a vu Jenny, on a appelé les secours. Pas un de nous ne l'a suivie. Qui sait, Abby a peut-être raison. On ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. En attendant, il faut que quelqu'un aille expliquer aux bleus.

-J'y vais. »

Tony me regarda faire volte-face. Il se pinçait les lèvres.

J'ai brieffé les agents, d'une manière sèche et nous nous somme dirigés vers la porte d'entrée.

Je frappe. Ducky vient nous ouvrir. De l'incompréhension passe sur son visage .

« Je suppose qu'à cette heure-ci , et accompagnés d'agents, vous ne venez pas me rendre une visite amicale. »

Je baissais les yeux. C'était comme interroger Gibbs. Non, j'aurais préféré mourir que d'interroger Gibbs. Mais quand même.

« On a quelques questions à te poser, Ducky. Sur quelqu'un, que tu as dû autopsier.

-Bien. Entrez.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas remuer ces souvenirs te laisser tranquille , mais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tony. Dis-moi plutôt de quoi il s'agit.

-Jenny.

-Ah.

-Ducky, on a besoin que tu nous dises. Jenny Shepard est-elle vraiment morte ? »


	18. Chapter 18

Il regarde Tony avec profondeur, avant de passer son regard sur moi, McGee , et enfin les 3 agents.

**« Non »**

Mais ?

**« Comment ?**

**-Ah, Tony. L'histoire de Jenny est digne d'un de ces films dont tu es si friand. Initialement, Jenny avait un grand frère, Tom. Il avait deux ans quand on lui a diagnostiqué une leucémie. Sa mère l'a inscrit a un essai clinique, je vous passe les détails, mais, pour faire simple, il fallait un placenta de sa mère. Il fallait donc...**

**-Qu'elle tombe enceinte.**

**-Tout à fait. Mais, au cours de l'essai, il s'est avéré qu'un seul placenta n'était pas suffisant. Ses parents étaient très amis avec certains généticiens de l'époque, qui ont cloné la mère de Jenny pendant qu'elle était enceinte.**

**-Mais , c'est impossible Ducky ! **

**-Non. A nouveau, c'est compliqué à expliquer. Mais , pour faire simple , la mère numéro deux était un légume à cause des radiations. Mais pas le bébé en elle. Les radiations sont essentiellement...**

**-Ducky...**

**-Oui. Donc, pour faire simple, Jenny est née en même temps que son clone. Les échographies de la mère de Jenny montraient bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un bébé, et le clonage était trop expérimental, trop nouveau. Le clone de Jenny aurait été traité comme un rat de laboratoire, alors ils n'ont pas déclaré son existence. Son frère n'a pas survécu, mais les parents avaient deux filles, dont une qui n'était pas censé exister. Jenny et Amy. Vous avez déjà rencontré, à plusieurs occasions Amy. Elles menaient une vie pour deux. Quand Jenny sortait et vivait, elle racontait tout en détail à Amy et inversement, et l'autre restait chez elles et ne voyait personne, ne faisait rien. Le plus souvent c'était quand même Jenny qui vivait leur vie. Amy restait chez elles . Elles étaient identiques. Quand vous deux, vous avez accompagné Amy à Los Angeles, et que vous l'avez perdue, Jenny en a été détruite. C'est comme si elle avait perdu la moitié d'elle même. De plus, vous l'aviez vue, morte, il était donc impossible pour elle de revenir. Elle s'est faite passer pour morte. »**

Alors là. Il y eut cinq minutes de silence. Dans mon cerveau, tout s'embrouillait. Heureuse ou pas ? Amie ou ennemie ?

**« Je suis au courant parce que , Jenny m'a contacté, au moment de la mort d'Amy. Elle savait que ce serait moi qui ferait son autopsie et elle savait également que je verrais que le corps allongé sur ma table n'avait pas enduré les choses que Jenny a vécu. Les combats, les balles, les os cassés. Amy était même encore vierge.**

**-Mais, pourquoi refaire surface maintenant ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, Anthony. Depuis, je ne suis plus entré en contact avec elle jusqu'à il y a environ trente minutes. Demande-lui plutôt. »**

Il désigna du menton un endroit derrière nous. Elle nous regardait.

**« Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à me retrouver. »**

Un sourire franc naquit sur les lèvres de Tony. Ah bon. Il était comme ça lui. Une femme le poussait dans les bras d'une autre femme, se fichant de ce qu'il allait pouvoir ressentir, elle se faisait passer pour morte après qu'on ait vu son clone se faire descendre et lui, il souriait !

**« J'ai choisi de refaire surface maintenant parce qu'il est temps. **

**-C'est à dire ?**

**-J'ai plusieurs problèmes à régler. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus maintenant.**

**-Je vais aller tout raconter à Abby.»**

McGee s'en va. Tony commence à le suivre, tout comme moi.

**« Tony ? Je pourrais te demander une faveur ?**


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, et comme on s'est un peu éloignés du Tiva et tout ... Ca devrait vous plaire.

* * *

><p>-C'est<strong> l'heure de la sortie de l'école, Jenny. Tu vas devoir venir avec moi. Je vais te présenter mes enfants. »<strong>

Il était fier de prononcer ces mots.

**« TES enfants ? **

**-Ducky ne t'as pas dit ? **

**-Non ! »**

Il m'attrapa le poignet, me rapprocha de lui, mit sa main sur ma taille.

**« Alors je te présente Ziva DiNozzo, mère de David, Enzo et Jessie DiNozzo, trois magnifiques enfants. »**

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Elle est montée dans la voiture avec nous, Tony lui a décrit la situation de chacun à ce moment-là. Puis, elle nous a demandé.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

**« Et Gibbs ?**

**-Retraité. Il part en bateau et revient sans son bateau, en reconstruit un et repart.**

**-C'est à son sujet , la faveur que je voulais te demander. Tu sais qu'entre nous, il y a eu un épisode, comment dire...**

**-Vous avez couché ensemble pendant un certain temps, on est au jus, on s'en doutait.**

**-Au courant, Zeevah.**

**-C'est la même chose !**

**-Voilà. Et , donc, on a toujours eu une relation assez … particulière. Alors... je préfère que...**

**-Je lui annonce. D'accord.**

**-Tony ?**

**-Ziva ?**

**-Tu viens juste de passer devant l'école, espèce de...»**

Il mit son doigt sur ma bouche, pour me faire taire, pendant que je le regardais l'air assassin, il a vite fait demi-tour.

_Fin du flash-back._

* * *

><p>Les enfants l'ont tout de suite adoré. Tony avait l'air de tout lui pardonner. Mais moi... Elle s'était fait passer pour morte, bon dieu ! Sans se soucier de toutes les répercussions que ça a eu sur nous. Alors oui, j'avais encore un peu d'affection pour elle, mais il fallait qu'elle se justifie pour cet acte . Et pourquoi réapparaître à cette époque ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

**« Aïe, Jessie, tu m'as fait mal !**

**-C'était fait exprès !**

**-On se calme tout de suite ! »**

Les enfants se séparèrent.

**« Vous ne les laissez jamais se battre un peu ? Avec ma sœur, on se battait constemment.**

**-La dernière fois, Enzo a fini à l'hôpital. **

**-Qui a voulu les inscrire à la boxe, Ziva ?**

**-Ils font de la boxe ? »**

J'ai échangé un regard amusé avec Tony. Oh oui, ils faisaient de a boxe.

**« DiNozzos !**

**-Oui ? **

**-Expliquez donc à Jessie ce que vous faites en dehors de l'école.**

**-On fait tous les trois de la boxe, du judo, du karaté et du ju-jitsu. Enzo et moi, on fait du foot en plus et Jessie elle...**

**-Je fais du piano et de la gym .**

**-Et, vous avez quel âge ?**

**-Bah, moi j'ai cinq ans et eux ils ont six ans . Pourquoi ? »**

Elle était bouche bée. Tony sourit en coin.

**« Et dites-lui aussi combien de langues vous parlez. **

**-On parle anglais, espagnol, italien, hébreu, russe, français et arabe. Mais maman et papa nous ont appris un peu de turc, de chinois et d'allemand. Enfin, surtout maman, parce que papa, il …**

**-On a compris, Jessie. »**

J'étouffe un rire. DiNozzo, lui , a perdu un peu de sa fierté en route. Il est à deux doigts de bouder.

**« Papa, fais pas la tête, c'est pas ta faute si t'es pas aussi intelligent que maman. »**

Alors là, c'est la fin. Je ne retiens pas mon rire, surtout devant la moue dépitée de mon mari.

**« Allez jouer, les enfants, maman et papa doivent parler à Jenny.**

**-Mais , papa, tu sais...**

**-C'est pas grave ma chérie. Aller, va jouer. »**

Il se retourne vers moi .

**« T'as fini ? C'est bon ?**

**-Désolée Tony. »**

Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. J'avais soudain envie d'être en contact physique avec lui, donc je lui ai pris la main. Un peu pour marquer mon territoire, aussi, je l'avoue. On s'assoit à table.

**« Jenny, pourquoi tu veux refaire surface maintenant ?**

**-Gibbs. »**

On se tait. Elle doit continuer.

**« Des polonais veulent le tuer parce que j'ai tué leur fils, à l'époque où c'était mon coéquipier.**

**-Pourquoi maintenant ?**

**-Parce qu'ils viennent de sortir du coma.**

Elle le regarde, l'air insistant.

**«Ok, j'y vais. »**

Il s'est levé, lâchant ma main. La sienne a frôlé mon dos, me faisant frissonner.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Il m'a donc laissé là, seule avec les enfants et cette femme, qui s'est fait passée pour morte pendant si longtemps. Cette même femme qui avait poussé Tony dans les bras de Jeanne. Les minutes qui ont suivi ont été très longues. Silencieuses. Trop silencieuses.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Je cherchais une recette, quelque chose à faire à manger. Surtout un moyen d'éviter de regarder Shepard. C'est silencieux.

**« Tu les mènes à la baguette. »**

Quoi ? Je l'interrogeais du regard.

**« Tes enfants . »**

Je courais dans le salon. Oh non , non. J'avais oublié jamais seuls dans le salon ! Tony allait me tuer. Jenny m'a suivie, ne sachant pas trop ce qui se passait. Elle a vite compris.

Enzo et David portaient Jessie à bout de bras, pour qu'elle puisse atteindre le dos de l'écran plat extra fin géant, un vrai caillou de technologie.

**« Je vous conseille de descendre tout de suite. »**

J'étais très calme. J'avais appris, par expérience, qu'avec les terroristes, on essayait de discuter en gardant son calme, et après seulement, on tirait, sinon il y avait des chances de déclencher la bombe en les tuant.

Ils tournèrent la tête, et eurent exactement la même réaction qu'un homme qu'on viendrait arrêter. Enzo prit Jessie sur son dos et ils s'enfuirent dans le jardin en hurlant.

Les enfants n'avaient pas encore les mêmes goûts que leur père. Ils préféraient mille fois regarder les dessins-animés sur la chaîne gratuite que regarder les films que Tony adulait . Alors ils avaient mille fois tenté d'éradiquer le problème. Gribouillage de DVD, prise en otage de télécommande, sabotage de canapé, échange de boîtes de DVD, grève de la faim (qui a duré de midi à 4 heures)... Là, ils avaient apparemment tenté de bourrer le lecteur DVD de papier mouillé.

J'ai donc retiré les images de couverture de boîte de DVD réduites en bouillie de l'emplacement tant utilisé avant que Tony ne rentre et ne me tue pour les avoir laissé seuls avec la télé. D'ailleurs, je me suis demandée quel choix il ferait entre moi et la télé. Mais eux, les petits délinquants, ils n'écoperaient même pas d'une tape sur la main.

Ils étaient sa fierté, et il était en exaltation devant leurs tentatives de vandalisme, comme il le disait si bien, parce qu'ils **«font preuve d'une immense créativité et d'une ingéniosité époustouflante pour leur âge ». **

Entre le père et les enfants, c'était une guéguerre amicale. Pour riposter, lui avait bloqué leur chaîne préférée ce à quoi Jessie avait remédié en menaçant d'aller à l'école en mini jupe que lui avait offerte tata Abby. Et Tony martyrisait déjà tous les garçons qui osaient tenir la main de sa fille. Donc, la mini jupe a été placée en haut de l'armoire en échange du déblocage de la chaîne.

Quand il avait tenté de les menacer de les priver de dessert pendant deux semaines s'ils ne lui donnaient pas la télécommande, ils s'étaient levés, lentement. Enzo et David lui ont sauté dessus, capturant un bras chacun , lui faisant perdre son équilibre . Ensuite, Jessie l'avait poussé sur le canapé et s'est installée sur sa tête, l'aveuglant. Les jumeaux avaient dégainé un rouleau de scotch et l'avaient ligoté. Quand Jessie s'est enlevée, ils l'ont chatouillé en lui sommant de retirer l'interdiction. Alors, face à sa résistance, ils avaient été cherché tous les yaourts du frigo et lui avaient fait avalé tout en ayant mis le volume de la télé à fond, sur leur chaîne préférée. J'avais d'ailleurs une ou deux photos de DiNozzo ligoté , du yaourt plein la figure, dominé par trois gamins. Et ainsi de suite.

Tous les soirs, c'était la course : qui attrape la télécommande en premier choisit le programme de la soirée.

Tony n'avait jamais levé la voix sur eux. Il était le complice et même leur professeur. Il leur enseignait le base-ball, le foot, le basket, toutes sortes de pirouettes, de pyramides humaines. Il leur apprenait à faire du skate board, du patin puis du hockey. Quand Abby les rejoignait parfois dans le jardin, c'en était fini. Ils fabriquaient des bombes de boue, faisaient exploser de la craie, des mixtures et des analyses d'herbe...

**« Pas exactement ' à la baguette'. »**

Jenny sourit. Je suis retournée à la cuisine.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Encore de longues minutes interminables sont passées. Je commençais doucement à préparer le repas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Jenny rit.

**« Qu'y a t'il ?**

**-Rien. C'est juste le contraste qu'il y a entre le moment où je t'ai engagée au NCIS et aujourd'hui. Regarde-toi. Mariée à un italien au beau sourire, mère de trois enfants, en parfaite épouse et mère derrière les fourneaux. »**

Je souris poliment. Qu'y a t'il de drôle dans le fait que je sois en train de déplumer un horrible poulet ?

J'arrachais une poignée de plumes. Pourvu que Tony ne tarde pas, ou je serais obligée de lui mettre les plumes dans le … Ah, justement.

* * *

><p>Je sais que l'histoire n'est plus trop simple à suivre pour l'instant. Alors, si vous avez besoin de réexplications une petite review, je vous répond par MP et le tour est joué;)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_Désolée pour le retard, vraiment ! Vous me pardonnez ?_

* * *

><p>La porte s'est ouverte à la volée. Abby est apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de sourire. Jenny allait s'en prendre pour son grade .<p>

**« Alors c'est vrai.»**

Jenny baisse la tête.

**« Je croyais vraiment qu'on était amies.**

**-Abby...**

**-Je sais. Je sais que vous ne pouviez pas mettre votre couverture en danger pour moi. Mais c'était quoi, la raison de la couverture ? »**

Jenny la fixe, suppliante.

**« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie alors qu'on pourrait se faire passer pour morte ? La flemme, peut-être, de tout expliquer à tout le monde. La peur des représailles ? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez une trouillarde. Tout ça, plus rien à faire des autres. Égoïste. Oui, je le savais. Mais je ne pensais pas autant. SE FAIRE PASSER POUR MORTE. POUR MORTE . VOUS AVEZ PENSER UNE SEULE SECONDE A CE QU'ONT RESSENTI LES AUTRES ? A CE QU'ON A RESSENTI ? MOI, GIBBS, TONY, ZIVA ! NON, BIEN SUR. Et après, quand on a besoin des autres, les mêmes qu'on a laissé tomber bien sûr , on revient. Vous avez vraiment cru que ça se passerait comme ça ? **

**-Abby, je ne pensais pas revenir un jour. Vous faire subir ma mort une deuxième fois. Mais … Il fallait que je revienne. C'est la vie de Gibbs qui est en danger. »**

Abby ne savait plus quoi dire. Dès que ça touchait à Gibbs, elle ne pouvait plus rien dire.

**« Ça n'excuse pas la fausse mort. »**

Jenny ne savait plus quoi dire, et moi je souriais.

J'avais envie de sauter dans les bras d'Abby.

**« J'étais bouleversée, j'avais perdu la seule personne que je connais depuis que je suis née, depuis mes premiers jours. Mon double, mon reflet, ma sœur, ma jumelle. J'étais détruite. Je n'ai pas eu la force de dire que non, je n'étais pas morte. Et ma maison avait explosé, avec un cadavre à l'intérieur. Il aurait fallu dévoiler toute l'histoire au grand jour. J'étais seule, pas d'enfant, pas de mari, presque pas d'amis . »**

Une larme brilla au coin de son œil , au souvenir de sa sœur. Je me sentis idiote. Imbécile. Sale, d'avoir pu pensé à moi, et pas à ses sentiments à elle. Elle avait perdu sa moitié. C'est vrai que dans sa situation, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Abby semblait partagée. Mais pas longtemps. Elle fondit en larmes, ce qui fit sourire Jenny qui se faisait étouffer dans ses bras sans pouvoir rien dire. Et sans que je ne voie rien venir, Abby m'étouffait moi, en me disant qu'elle était désolée pour l'accrochage de l'après-midi

**« Pourquoi tu pleures Abby ?**

**-Mais tais-toi Jessie !On est repérés maintenant, on va pas pouvoir écouter ! »**

Fin du flash-back

* * *

><p>Cette scène avait laissé place à la narration de mon mariage . Enfin, mon premier mariage avec Tony , vu par Abby.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

Jenny rit.

**« C'est vrai que le mariage est une expérience unique, mais...**

**-Pas vraiment unique, à vrai dire. **

**-Comment ça ?**

**-J'ai été mariée plusieurs fois. **

**-Deux fois ? Mais avec qui ?**

**-Pas exactement deux. **

**-Trois ? »**

Je regardais Jenny en faisant une moue .

**« Je me suis mariée 7 fois en tout. »**

Jenny recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'elle buvait.

**« 7 FOIS !**

**-Mais 2 fois avec Tony, donc , c'est un peu comme...**

**-Tu as battu Gibbs. »**

Je souris. C'était vrai. Mais Tony était le seul qui avait vraiment compté. L'homme de ma vie, le père de mes enfants, mon meilleur ami, mon pire ennemi, l'homme que j'avais le plus détesté, celui dont je ne pouvais plus me passer.

La porte s'ouvrit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. Tony apparut, vint se poster près de moi. Il passa ses doigts sur ma joue alors que tous les autres regardaient Gibbs, qui apparut dans la pièce. Moi, je n'en avais que faire. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce contact avec Tony . Son regard dans le mien. Mon envie de l'embrasser.

Il se rapproche de moi, et glisse sa main dans la mienne derrière nous. Personne n'a jamais vu nos amours cachés, ça ne ferait qu'un geste de plus.

Gibbs faisait face à Jenny , l'air … indifférent . Bah ça alors. Jenny, elle, semblait torturée.

**« Désolée Jethro. »**

Il tourna le dos, s'en alla en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte.


	21. Chapter 21

Et quelques instants plus tard, il ouvre la porte à nouveau et revient dans la cuisine. Mes jambes flageolaient.

**« Tu sais à quel point j'ai pu espéré que tu étais encore en vie, quelque part ? J'ai cru, que s'il y avait une seule chance que tu sois en vie, tu réapparaîtrais. Tu m'enlèverais un poids des épaules en revenant d'entre les morts. J'ai cru, que je comptais assez pour toi pour que... »**

Il la scruta . La tête me tournait.

**« Laisse tomber. »**

Et il se retourna .

**« Laisse tomber ? C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à des cris, des paroles dures, peut-être même des larmes. Mais je croyais, j'espérais, que pour une fois tu laisses tomber tes silences pesants . Je croyais vraiment que tu n'étais pas un fuyard . Mais je me suis peut-être trompée.**

**-Tu t'es trompée sur beaucoup de choses .**

**-Jethro ! Tu peux pas dire ça !**

**-Tu pouvais pas disparaître comme ça. »**

Une larme perla au coin de l'oeil de Jenny. J'avais vraiment du mal à me tenir debout.

**« J'avais mes raisons ! J'étais détruite, Amy venait de mourir...**

**-Qui ? »**

Elle marqua une pause. Je m'appuyais contre Tony , lui serrais la main.

**« Personne ne t'a expliqué ? »**

Mes jambes lâchaient. Tony m'a rattrapé .

**« ZIVA ! »**

Il m'allongea par terre .

**« Ziva, ouvre les yeux, reste avec moi . »**

J'ouvrais mes paupières mais ma vision était toute trouble. J'essayais de trouver le visage de Tony, mais je ne perçus que des silhouettes.

**« Ziva, eh, mon amour, serre ma main »**

J'essayais de la serrer, mais je ne sentais plus rien. Je ne voyais plus rien, j'avais fermé les yeux. Et même mon ouïe commençait à se troubler. Les voix étaient de plus en plus lointaines, seule celle de Tony se distinguait un peu.

**« Tiens bon, mon amour, les secours arrivent . Hey, Ziva, reste là . Tu peux pas partir. Je t'aime, Ziva. »**

Sa voix était tremblante, et des larmes m'humidifiaient la main. Je voulais lui répondre, que tout allait bien, que je l'aimais , je voulais me relever, l'embrasser, serrer les enfants dans mes bras. Mais si tout avait bien été, je n'aurais pas été allongée par terre, incapable de tout.

Il a lâché ma main. Il m'a porté et m'a allongée sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture et reprit ma main . Je n'entendais absolument rien de ce qu'on me disait , mais lui, je l'entendais . Pourquoi ?

**« Ma chérie, les enfants sont à la maison, Abby les garde . On t'emmène à l'hôpital, Gibbs conduit. D'ailleurs il conduit plus vite que dans Fast & Furious . Plus vite que d'habitude, je veux dire . Moi je suis dans la position la plus inconfortable de ma vie. Accroupi entre la banquette et l'accoudoir central. »**

Il essayait de me faire sourire. Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux. Il plaça sa bouche près de mon oreille et chuchota.

**« Même évanouie, t'es magnifique. »**

Il caressa ma joue. Une larme atterrit sur mon front, après qu'il y ait déposé un baiser.

**« On est arrivés, mon amour. Tiens bon. Tu vas y arriver. On va y arriver. Je t'aime. »**

Quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas Tony. Je le sentais. Je sentais un mouvement, rapide. J'entendais des échos, mais plus la voix de Tony. Tout devint flou , jusqu'à … un trou noir.

_Fin du flash-back._

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas su tout de suite combien de temps a duré le trou noir, mais en me réveillant …<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

J'ai faim . Mais où je suis, d'ailleurs ? Le dernier souvenir que j'ai , c'est qu'on m'a enlevé à Tony . J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Peur de savoir si j'arriverais à ouvrir les yeux . Peur de savoir si je vois, si je peux bouger les doigts, les pieds, les jambes.

Mais à côté de moi, j'entends quelqu'un renifler doucement et soupirer, en serrant ma main un peu plus fort.

**« Zeevah, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. J'y arrive plus sans toi. »**

C'était comme si j'étais électrocutée. J'ai ouvert les yeux , serré sa main , et souri. Alors, j'ai vu son visage triste s'illuminer et m'offrir un de ses plus beaux sourires, sous ses larmes pas encore sèches.

**« Même pas peur »**

J'étais arrivée à prononcer ces trois mots . Je pouvais bouger ! Mais Tony, lui, avait l'air dans un plus mauvais état que moi. Avec une barbe d'une semaine, les yeux rouges , mal coiffé, il avait l'air d'avoir passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Ou plutôt quelques mauvais jours. Malgré cela, il sourit à ma plaisanterie et m'embrassa longuement en venant s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Je m'étais redressée et profitais de ma mobilité retrouvée pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, sur son torse, pour finalement la glisser dans sa main, l'autre servant à me soutenir.

Lui avait sa deuxième main sur ma nuque.

**« Tu m'as manqué mon amour. »**

Je lui souris.

**« Je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul, pour rien au monde. Regarde-toi, tu es dans un de ces états au bout de … De combien de temps ?**

**-Ben... Je vais appeler le médecin.**

**-Non, Tony. Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?**

**-Tu as fait un malaise , à cause de beaucoup de choses qui se sont accumulées. Et tu as arrêté de respirer, pendant un certain moment. Ca a endommagé ton cerveau, ils ne savaient pas si tu te réveillerais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu bouges, tu parles, tu entends, tu ne dois pas avoir de séquelles. C'est pour ça que je veux appeler le doc...**

**-Tony, combien de temps ? »**

Il se mord la lèvre.

**« Quatre-vingt dix-huit jours.**

**-Tony, j'ai l'air de vouloir faire des maths là ?**

**-Trois mois et seize jours. »**

Je m'attendais à pire.

« Maintenant je vais appeler le médecin. »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, passe une main sur mon visage, lâche ma main et s'en va.

_Fin du flash-back_


	22. Chapter 22

Trois mois ? J'étais restée dans le coma trois mois ? Comment c'était possible, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir été inconsciente à peine une journée ! Et mes enfants ? Ils grandissent tellement vite, ils doivent avoir changé. Ils avaient dû avoir peur… Mais Tony n'avait pas l'air en si bonne forme non plus lui aussi devait avoir eu peur. Un instant, je m'en suis voulu.

_Flash back_

Les médecins m'examinent, mais Tony n'est pas revenu. Où est-il ? J'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai besoin de lui maintenant. Je me sens faible, et celui qui me rend forte, c'est Tony. Ca a toujours été lui. Il faut qu'il soit là, il faut qu'il revienne.

**« Où est mon mari ? Vous pouvez le laisser revenir dans la chambre ?**

**-Je suis là, mon amour. J'ai téléphoné à Gibbs, il va amener les enfants. »**

Il venait de rentrer dans la chambre, je ne l'avais pas vu. Je lui adresse alors un sourire, qu'il a du mal à me rendre. Il se dirige vers moi, me prend la main et attend que les médecins aient fini leurs examens.

**« C'est fini ? Elle ne risque plus rien ? **

**-Elle est tirée d'affaire. Il ne semble pas y avoir de séquelle, elle va rester encore quelques temps ici en observation, mais si tout se passe bien, elle sortira dans une semaine environ. **

**-Si tout se passe bien ? Que voulez vous dire ? Il y a des risques qu'elle retombe dans le coma ? **

**-Nous ne pouvons jamais être certains de quoi que ce soit, mais ne vous inquiétez pas , monsieur DiNozzo, je ne vois pas de raison qui causerait une rechute. »**

Tony hocha la tête et serra un peu plus fort ma main. Les médecins sont sortis de ma chambre il pose son regard sur moi. J'y lis de la peur, de la douleur. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, pour le rassurer, il dépose un baiser sur mon front

**« Je suis là Tony. **

**-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, pour de bon, Ziva. J'ai eu peur. Vraiment. Ils t'ont expliqué ce que tu as eu ?**

**-Oui, ils m'ont dit. Je.. »**

Mon regard se fait compatissant. Il a vraiment dû vivre un enfer. Les enfants sont arrivés à ce moment. Les médecins les ont sans doute prévenus qu'ils devaient ne pas trop s'agiter, parce que je ne les ai jamais vu aussi calmes. Ils ont un peu grandi, un peu changé physiquement j'ai un pincement au cœur quand je me dis que j'ai manqué presque quatre mois de leur vie.

_Fin du flash-back_

En quatre mois, des choses s'étaient passées. Entre autre, Jenny avait retrouvé sa place dans le monde des vivants et avait réglé ce pourquoi elle était réapparue. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non, mais peu m'importait. J'ai essayé de rattraper le temps perdu avec Jessie, Enzo et David avant de reprendre la tête de mon équipe à la CIA. Je reprenais ma vie peu à peu. La peur et la souffrance dans le regard de Tony se sont estompés au fil des jours. Nous étions heureux, et je n'aurai échangé ma place auprès de mon mari et de mes enfants pour rien au monde.

_Flash-back _

Je récupère les enfants à l'école après le travail, ils me racontent leur journée pendant que je conduis. Quand on arrive, ils descendent de voiture et me demandent s'ils peuvent prendre leur goûter dehors. Je souris en acquiesçant, et je continue de les écouter me raconter leur stratégie pour gagner au loup à la récré pendant qu'ils mangent. Quand ils ont fini, ils vont jouer dans le jardin.

J'entends la portière de Tony claquer. Il dépose ses affaires et vient me rejoindre en m'embrassant tendrement. Nous regardons les enfants jouer alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je pose une main sur son bras et cale ma tête sur son épaule.

Je pense que je suis vraiment heureuse, auprès de mon mari et de mes enfants. On sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir pendant que Tony va rejoindre les enfants.

On est vendredi, c'est donc sans surprise que j'ai ouvert la porte à Abby et McGee qui venaient boire un verre. Nous ne sommes plus collègues, mais on reste une famille.

_Fin du flash back_

Le temps est passé, mais pas notre bonheur. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ma vie prendrait une tournure si paisible, que j'aurai le droit à une fin heureuse. Alors, vraiment, si on m'avait dit, il y a vingt ans, qu'un jour je me trouverai là, dans cette salle d'attente… J'aurai ri. J'aurai trouvé ça impossible.

Parce qu'il y a vingt ans, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais d'enfants. Encore moins avec Anthony DiNozzo. Et encore moins qu'ils oseraient…

_Flash back _

**« Madame DiNozzo ? »**

Je me lève, en jetant un regard furieux et assassin à mes trois enfants, qui sont plus adolescents qu'enfants maintenant. Ils comprennent qu'ils doivent se lever aussi, et plus vite que ça.

La directrice referme la porte derrière elle.

**« Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoquée ? **

**-Je n'ai pas bien saisi le fond de l'affaire.** » Nouveau regard noir aux trois ados qui se tiennent le plus loin possible de ma fureur.

**« Vos enfants ont tous les trois trouvé drôle de déclencher une bataille de nourriture à la cantine ce midi. Le problème madame, c'est qu'ils ont aussi eu l'idée de débrancher le tuyau d'arrosage automatique de la pelouse pour inonder le gymnase, et de pirater le réseau des professeurs pour modifier leurs notes et leurs appréciations. Etant donné qu'ils sont entrés dans cet établissement il y a une semaine, je crains que s'ils ne changent pas de comportement , l'équipe pédagogique et moi-même allons être dans l'obligation de…** »

_Fin du Flash back_


End file.
